Reversal
by Hyper Chef
Summary: Dark and Krad were supposed to have been sealed. But when Seriso Niwa's birthday comes around, and Dark appears, something must have happened.
1. Dark

Hey everyone! It's me again, with my rumored new story! YAYE! I like it, it's a lot longer than any of my other shapters so far. Of anything. And that means I'm getting better right? Yeah, I'm going to keep this short. I don't think anyone reads them anyways. haha, I'll see everyone. waves Also forgive any mistakes I might have made. I'm slightly dislexic and it gets worse the later it is. I fixed most of them though, so fear not.

Also, Schizo, I borrowed the linebreaker once. haha, it's forever yours. Though it's fun. hehe this will be the only place you see it. I'm trying new stuffez, and it hurts. hehe cause nothing ever works.

Well, here it is. The wonderful first chapter of Reversal. It's basically an intro, so enjoy, read, and review! Not neccessarily in that order. lol

/Chapter One

Hi, my name is Seriso Niwa. I have a really really big problem. Not only am I inflicted by a curse that has plagued my family for several centuries, but I am a girl who's love will never love me back. Can you even understand how awkward that is? No? Well then... let me explain my situation.

hmiguessi'lltryalinebreakerforoncenotethisthingiscopyrightedbyschizoandproudsoyoucan'tgostealingitallrighti'mjusttryingitoutcauseitseemedtoworkhaha

"Niwa-chan! Niwa-chan! Wait up for me!"

Niwa Seriso looked back as her classmate, Ohura Ukeda, ran to catch up. "Ohura-chan! What's up?"

"Duh! I'm walking home with you, remember?"

Seriso stared at the sky in thought. _Oh yeah, that's right. She's my partner in science, isn't she?_ Sighing she hung her head. Her grandmother always told her she seemed like her dad when she did that. _Stupid teachers, assigning a project so cruel. What do they think we are? Robots?_ She nodded then. "Of course, how could I forget. This way then!"

Leading the way through the city she waved to many people. The Niwa family had lived in this town for years, in the same house, with the same people. Everybody knew them. Her father used to walk the same way to school everyday, talk to almost the same people. Although the man in the baker shop recently gave the store to his youngest son, the only one still home. The boy was fairly cute, but a little too plain for her tastes.

Ohura talked pretty much the whole way there. Obviously she was just as bubbly as Seriso's grandmother, but that's how things were sometimes.

Finally they reached the house and she sighed in relief. Ohura can talk to someone else now. She pressed the button and spoke. "Grandma, I brought someone home." Sounds started from inside and a few minutes later the door opened. A still fairly young looking woman stood there, smiling happily. "Grandma, this is Ohura-chan, my science partner." She smiled.

Ohura bounced on the balls of her feet and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Niwa-sama!"

Niwa Emiko frowned, her still bright hair bobbing as she shook her head. "Now now, we won't have any of that! Please, call me Emiko."

"Ok!"

Seriso smiled and walked around them. The house has been expanded since she was born apparently, to accommodate the bigger family. The places that were added weren't really easy to tell that they were new, but if you looked close enough you could probably see the difference.

Her bedroom was in the old area. The bed had been replaced with one closer to the ground, but really, nothing much was different than when it was last used by her father. The view outside was as beautiful as ever, and Wiz still managed to be everywhere at once. Although, speaking of her father:

"Daddy! I'm home!"

Niwa Daisuke raised his head from the newspaper. His once wild red hair was currently trimmed and he was a lot taller than he used to be. "Welcome home honey!" The straw he was chewing on nearly dropped from his mouth as he shouted. Reclining on the couch with his own father they looked much alike, although Niwa Kosuke now sported a bit more gray than before.

Niwa Daiki sat on another couch, looking older than ever, being a Great Grandfather now. He didn't move like he used to but was still good-looking for an old guy.

Seriso came downstairs moments later after changing and opened the fridge. "Oruha-chan! Would you like something to snack on while Grandma and Toto make dinner?" Toto was their housekeeper in a way. She was told the woman used to be just an artifact that the Phantom Thief Dark Mousy stole once before, but the young girl knew her ever since she could remember. She was a good friend though and a wonderful cook.

Oruha looked over from the living room. "Um, ok, if you really feel like making something. I'm not too hungry though. Had a big lunch."

_Ah yes. _Seriso though. _Lunchtimes with Oruha. The girl packs whole meals and doesn't gain a thing. I'm surprised she hadn't become legend by now._ She pushed the fridge closed with her foot instead of taking something out and wandered to the door. "Why don't we go up to my room? It'll be easier to work on our project." She returned to her room with her classmate in tow.

"Um... Niwa-chan, I can't stay too long today. Can I come over tomorrow as well?" Oruha frowned in thought.

Seriso shook her head. "No, tomorrow is my birthday. I don't know if my mom has anything planned or not." She said.

"Oh, well, okay then. Maybe next week." She replied.

Seriso nodded and they worked the rest of the afternoon. When her partner had left Daisuke looked at her. They were now eating dinner as the other girl hadn't had the time to stay and everyone was sitting around the table. Her mother, Niwa Riku, used to be a Harada, one half of a twin set of daughters to one of the wealthiest men in town. Her hair remained as short as ever and she looked a lot like Emiko, with redder hair. She sat next to her husband and smiled widely at her daughter.

"Dear, we want you to come home early tomorrow after school. Since it's your golden birthday, we want to do something special for you." Her whole family smiled at her. She didn't know what to expect now. Usually they just threw a quaint little party and bought her lots of nice things. Besides, what could be more special than spending time with her family?

"Special...? What do you-" She started.

Daiki interrupted. "Now, we wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, right? That would be unfair. You'll have to wait until tomorrow." The others nodded, including Wiz, however, it seemed to her that the little rabbit-like creature had a bit of a gleam in his eyes that her family didn't have.

Going to bed that night she stared at a picture on her nightstand. This picture was only one of a thousand similar photos she owned, from newspaper clippings, and dealings with Takeshi Saehara, one of her father's friends that came around every so often. When he heard her request, he was all too happy to help. Going to sleep, she envisioned meeting the person in that photograph. Although she knew she probably never would, until it was too late to make any difference.

/scene/

As midnight stroke that night, far far away, in a dimension that can only be entered by magical beings, a man opened his eyes. His night-clad body intertwined with that of day, another's sleeping face just inches away from his own. He stared blankly at that face, unaware of it as he knew only one thing. He opened his mouth and his voice broke the silence that lasted for twenty years.

"I am being called."

/scene/

The next day, Seriso hurried home as fast as her legs could carry her. She was so excited about her birthday today that she didn't even stop for the train. Making it home in record time she threw open the door and ran through the hall. Suddenly she stopped, smiled, returned to the door, and took off her shoes. Only after she had cleaned herself up in the hall mirror did she finally walk through the door into the kitchen.

Seeing no one she frowned and checked her bedroom, then the living room, the family room, and all the bathrooms. Even the bedrooms of the adults proved empty. Frowning sadly, wondering if she was early, she stepped into the backyard to watch the ocean.

Then, out of nowhere came a young woman with chestnut brown hair and hugged her tightly. Seriso's eyes bugged out and a squeak tore from her throat. Behind her hyper aunt she saw two people she hadn't seen since she was little.

"My, how you've grown, Seri-chan!" Her aunt Risa exclaimed. The second Harada twin, now married as well, had changed quite a bit from the prep she used to be. Her eyes weren't as large and her hair was held in a nice little ponytail. She apparently lived quite well, traveling as she did, for her clothes fit her status perfectly. She never could deal with a small life.

Behind her stood her uncle and cousin. Both of which were standing by the balcony. Her uncle turned at his wife's comment and gave her a small smile. Sporting contacts, the man's face looked quite different, and the years were good on him. His body filled out more and a smile easily came to his face now, whereas before it was always a struggle.

Satoshi Hikari walked over and gave her a hug as well. He had changed his last name back to the original, no longer wanting to hide from his past. She never really heard what happened other than he had helped save their families, now one family, from a huge curse lasting since forever. She hadn't really looked into it.

The third person, still standing where he was, didn't even look at her. His dark blue hair waved in the wind, barely contained by the loose ponytail he wore. The clothes he wore were a little too tight on him, as if he hadn't gotten new ones in years. She frowned. The young man was two years older than her and he still hadn't learned the courtesy to greet his cousin. Instead of walking over to him like she normally would, she stuck out her tongue and turned back to her aunt and uncle.

"Auntie, Uncle! When did you get into town?" Her face was overjoyed and she grinned, barely containing herself from knocking them both over in a hug,

Satoshi smirked. "Obviously recently."

Risa elbowed him and replied truthfully. "Actually, we've been here for quite a few days. Your uncle has been investigating some art donated recently to the museum in town."

The man covered his niece's mouth before she could complain. "Obviously we would have visited sooner, but you have fate at fault. And your father." He looked over at Daisuke still smirking and nodded. "HE didn't want us visiting until your birthday."

Risa nodded. "We tried though... well, I did." Satoshi glared and she laughed. "We all did."

Seriso walked over and punched her father in the arm, then hugged him after seeing the accusing look he gave to his brother-in-law. She hugged all of her family in turn then finally walked over to her cousin. He was pretty much the exact opposite of her. His hair was a rich dark blue while hers was a light rose red, pink in some lighting. He was built a bit on the short side, though he was still fairly tall, so truthfully they were very close to the same height, even though his years gave him an extra half an inch. His dark brown eyes complimented her light ones like deep water and shallow. In truth, he was a lot calmer than she was. He thought more, whereas she would rather rush right through. They were the perfect pair really, two sides of a coin. The only things they had in common were their names, and their build. They were both small.

Seirios Hikari turned to her after a minute and smiled. "Took you long enough." His voice was light and airy and reminded her of fluff. His smile was also light and cheered her bitterness immediately.

Muttering under her breath she hugged him, so only he could hear her. "Sei, you bastard, you never learn, do you?" He hugged back tightly and swung her around, setting her back on her feet. "I'm going to have to make you clothes aren't I? Those are way too tight for you."

"You'll never manage to make enough outfits to last me till the next visit in just a few days."

"I can try."

Emiko then came out of the house. _Where did she come from? Why didn't I see her in there?_ Seriso thought a second before she saw the cake. Her eyes widened at the hunormity of it and she grinned.

"Time for the party!"

/scene/

Seriso returned to her room early in the evening to dump her presents off before going down for another piece of cake. In her hand was an extra box, still wrapped, that her aunt had given her after the words "I saw your room". She pondered on what the gift could be as she sat on her bed and carefully unwrapped it.

Her eyes widened. She held in her hands a frame adorned with carved black feathers that looked so real. Inside the beautiful wood sat a portrait of the Phantom Thief Dark Mousy. He was a legend of sorts in their family. Long purple locks that refused to obey gravity, lithe form forever 18 years old, and the black suit so often used when he stole beautiful Hikari art.

Ever since she was little she had adored the young man, collecting whatever she could of his existence. In her closet was a shrine, with all her collected pictures and articles posted up and arranged. Her heart fluttered a little as she stared at the gift. This one was a picture she had never seen before, and it looked like he was actually posing for the camera. On the back of the frame, clear words seemed carved.

"Giving your dream hope to fly on. With love, your Auntie Risa."

Her heart panged again as she wished she could really meet this man, as her auntie had once done, and suddenly her whole body shuddered with pain as out of nowhere, something heavy collided with the back of her head.

Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. She wasn't unconscious, because the heavy object wasn't solid. _As if that makes any sense._ She managed to think bitterly as her body fell foreword. Fire shot through her lungs at the lack of oxygen and she twisted on the floor in agony, the edges of her vision going black. The last thing she saw was Wiz, his little eyes gleaming with happiness.

/scene/

Emiko sat patiently waiting for her granddaughter to return. Well, they all sat there, but Emiko was most remarkable as she sat there, worried something may have happened for her dear to take so long. She frowned and began to stand up, but Kosuke put his hand on her arm. "But, dear..."

Kosuke smiled. "You have to give her time. She not a little girl anymore. You can't baby her... that's Riku's job."

Emiko leaned over to him and whispered. "But she's not doing anything! What if-"

"I'll go fetch her." They looked over. Seirios was walking around the table toward the door. "Mother gave her something extra before she left the room. She's probably opening it. I'll tell her she needs to hurry, before Uncle Dai eats the rest of the cake." He smiled as he left the room.

Daisuke frowned, pouting. "I wouldn't eat it all... but Wiz might." He looked around. "Where is Wiz anyway?"

As Seirios walked upstairs, he closed his eyes. _She really has grown since we last talked._ In his mind he saw a little annoying pigtailed girl who followed him wherever he went. _But now, she's matured a bit. No, take that back, she's matured a _lot_. That's saying something. _As he reached the top of the stairs he stopped and looked up. Standing in front of him, in a pair of Seriso's clothes, which were baggy on her, but fit him perfectly, was a young man wearing a smirk. Sei's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to ask where Seriso was.

The man laughed suddenly. "Wow, either the commander is sporting a new look, or else he actually has a brat of his own." Then his eyes narrowed. "Who are you.? What are you doing in this house?"

Sei frowned. "I could be asking you the same thing! Where is my cousin?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"My cousin! Seriso Niwa!"

He smirked then. "I see, so the Hikari's and the Niwa's DID resolve their differences. Then, I wonder why I am here. Oh well, better go greet the family, right? You might wanna follow kid."

Sei frowned as the man passed him on the stairs. Something inside his body ached as their shoulders brushed, but it went away almost immediately. He turned and stared at the young man at the bottom of the stairs in shock. Who was he?

In the dining room, Emiko could no longer handle the stress of waiting. Ignoring the reassuring of her husband and children she stood and turned to march into the hall. She only made two steps, however, before a form entered the doorway. The older woman stopped in her tracks in shock. The man standing their seemed so real, but was he really?

"So," Dark said lightly, leaning on the doorframe. "Do I get any cake?"

/To be continued...

YAYE! Here's the first chapter, all finished. You like it? Hehe, bet ya can't wait for the next chapter. It's even better.

I don't like Wiz in this though, he seemed evil and sadistic. Poor Seriso.

Also, here's another thing. I'm at a loss. Should I pair up Seriso and Dark, or Seriso and Sei, even though they're cousins? I like the latter, because even though cousins is kinda incestie, it's not bad in my opinion. And they're cute. lol I have a picture. Anywhoo, gimme some advice?

Thankies, have a GREAT day!

Hyper C.

PS. Don't forget to review/winkwink/


	2. Krad

Yaye... the not so long awaited chapter two. lol Just to let you know, I already had this written. I wanted to get it up before my computer screwed up and lost it. It might take a bit before I get up chapter three.

Ok, what happened so far: I had to literally rewrite this chapter just now. I am in pain, cause I sat here for a little over an hour, with the scrambled original, typing it how it was supposed to be, word for word from the messed up page because it wouldn't copy and paste. So now my back really hurts, but I love you guys enough to put this up before I got to bed. lol

Another thing, I forgot the disclaimor last chapter, so here it is. I own nothing but Seriso and Seirios. And any other character I make up. I thought you might have figured out I'm poor by now, lol so I'm obviously not making any money off of these. DNAngel belongs to the creator. The idea is mine however, and I do realize I need to explain some things. I good portion of those are explained in the review reply section. Well, a few at least.

Warning, beware the plot bunnies. lol And once again, sorry for any mistake I may make. I can hardly see right now. Oh yes... harsh language...somewhat

Enjoy Krad's chapter all. lol

/Chapter 2

"So, do I get any cake?"

At these words, Niwa Riku stood up, walked over to the young man, and slapped him across the face as hard as her arm was able. Dark's eyes were wide at first but scrunched in pain as he turned, smiling nervously. "I guess I deserve that, don't I?"

"You bastard! Leaving us all like that!" Daisuke and Satoshi got up, each holding one of her arms as she raged at the terrified thief. "First you show up and everyone just talks about you, you, you! Then your perverted ASS makes me hate your pathetic guts! And JUST when I started to accept you, you LEAVE me and Daisuke to fend for ourselves! How COULD you?"

Everyone sweatdropped and Dark crept out from behind Seirios who had returned in the midst of the screaming. The two men managed to calm the raging mother long enough to get her into her chair. Then Risa stood up. Dark flinched, expecting another slap, knowing he probably did deserve it. But instead she hugged him.

"Oh Dark, we've all missed you so!"

Dark patted her back and got hugged immediately by Emiko as well. He sweatdropped again and slipped out of their reach only to back up into a death hug instigated by Satoshi. The arms that used to belond to a pale boy, were now sort of tan and strong enough to hold Dark in place.

He smirked. "Finally caught you, Dark" He quipped jokingly and the poor man nearly died.

"Commander!" Dark spun and glomped the other then, more true to his nature. "I see you have a brat now, well done!"

Satoshi narrowed his eyes. "Yes, well... you can let go now."

"But I don't wanna!"

Daisuke saved his brother then, by pulling Dark away. "I never thought I'd see you again." He smiled to the thief.

Dark smiled lightly. "Daisuke" His eyes widened slightly suddenly and his hand went to his head. "My charge...must be waking up... I'l return when you call."

Daisuke frowned in confusin then caught the other man as he fell toward the ground, his body already changing. In only a moment, his daughter lay in his arms, blinking her eyes. "Seriso." He said.

Seriso looked up. "Daddy? What... happened?"

The man didn't know how to respond to the question and he looked at her, smiling helplessly. "Maybe you need to rest hun." He said, helping her to her feet. "Riku, will you help her?" She nodded, calm now, and the two of them went upstairs.

Later in the evening, while everyone finished cleaning up, Daisuke stood at the door to the basement. It had been bolted shut for the last twenty years, but now, maybe it was time to open it again.

As he slid open the deadbolt, he was joined by Satoshi. Together the pushed open the rusted door and looked down into the darkness. "Down there." Daisuke said. Satoshi nodded. Taking the stairs two at a time, the red-haired man found a lamp and lit it. Everything in the room was covered in a fine layer of dust. However, with the light, a lone object in the middle of the room shone with a dark glow.

Satoshi's eyes widened as he walked over to the painting. "A black feather." He noted. Said feather sat alone in the painting, as if it should have been accompanied by another crossed over it. "But...where is it's, match?" He looked over. Daisuke could only shrug. "Dark is back, so Krad shouldn't be far behind." As if on cue, as he spoke, another feather outlined on the painting, appearing as if by magic. Instead of black, it was a pure white, clean of all sin. The duo stared at it, a sharp feeling of dread entering their chests.

"Satoshi...Krad, he's returning, it's true. " Daisuke looked over. "And if Dark returned in my daughter, then..."

"Seirios!" Satoshi said in panic, then turned, rushing up the stairs. He ran past his wife and the rest of the family into Seriso's bedroom. The girl was sleeping peacefully in her bed, while next to her, on the floor, a mat and a blanket were spread out. Sato's son also lay peacefully asleep. Daisuke entered the room after the other man. "He's all right. Krad isn't...here." Satoshi said, relief evident in his voice.

Dai nodded. "Yeah. Come on man, you need sleep. We all do. This has been an exciting day." The two men left the room, closing the door behind them.

/scene/

In the space of nothingness, in that dimension far away, Day awoke to find his counterpart, Night, was missing. Being who he was, this angelic being ignored the call that woke him. His mind was on other things.

"Why have I awoken?" His golden eyes roamed the emptiness, searching for his other half. "Was it, him?" Anger rushed through his being at the thought of Night running from the Day. He stood at his full height and screamed into the bright space.

"DAAARK!"

/scene/

Sei woke up suddenly, his eyes wide and his breath short. Sweat covered his forehead. _What the _HELL_ was that... dream?_ He thought, staring at the ceiling. _Who was that? And why did he call for Dark? He... looked like Dark, sort of. But, what-_

His cousin's face appeared upside down above his. "Good morning sleepy head!"

The young man sat up quickly, just barely avoiding smashing his forehead into hers. Still jumpy from his dream he fell of his mat and sat there wide-eyed. After a second he calmed and looked at his entangled legs, wondering. _How do you fall off a mat?_ He looked back to Seriso. "Oh, I'm sorry. Good morning." He smiled.

Seriso frowned. "You're lucky it's Saturday! Or else you wouldn't have been able to say goodbye! Uncle Sato is looking for you."

Sei frowned as well. _Goodbye? We're leaving already?_ He nodded and she left the room. Standing up he folded the blanket and mat. Taking them to the closet he nearly stepped on a photo that fell out. Placing the bed supplies where they belonged he picked up the photo. Dark and...another Dark. Except, the second Dark was the one from his dream. The title of the photo was **Dark and Krad.** The subtitle was cut off, so he couldn't read it. It looked like they were fighting, or they could have been doing soemthing really erotic, but he doubted it. Looking around he saw more and more pictures of Dark. But this mysterious "White Dark" was only in the clipping he held. _Hm. guess I'll have to look into it when we get to the house._ Putting the picture back he closed the door and left the room.

Downstairs, his parents were giving their farewells, promising to return sometime before they left town. His father especially was telling Daisuke it would be within a few days. Which was odd, his father was usually the one who wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"There you are Sei. Come on, say goodbye. We need to hurry back. I've got something I'd like to research."

The teen frowned. Yup, that was his dad. Always with the research. Personally, Sei would burn all those books if he could get away with it. But he knew he couldn't. "Yes Father." He gave hugs to the rest of the family, but when he turned to his cousin, instead of a hug he got an armful of clothes. His eyes widened and he stared at her.

She grinned. "I've been up all morning." She giggled and glomping him through the pile she guided him out the door.

On their way home, Seirios leaned foreward in his seat. "Father, what do you have to research?"

Satoshi hardly looked back at him. "Just a little something that came up with Dark yesterday."

The young man frowned once more and a feeling of dread shuddered through his body. Looking out the window at a darkening sky, he felt that something was going to happen. Something big. _Something I might have to protect Seriso from..._ It was then that he swore to protect her no matter what. He closed his eyes and leaned again the door. _No matter what happens to us._

Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere. _I can give you that power._

He sat up and looked around, but his parents were still silent in the front seat. It was eerie, but he seemed to be the only one to hear it. _What was that?_ He thought.

_That was me. _The voice said.

Sei sighed. "Great, I'm hearing things." He muttered.

Risa looked around. "What was that dear?"

"Oh nothing mom. Talking to myself." _Literally._ She turned back to the road and he leaned back, closing his eyes once more. _Who are you?_

_I,_ an image flashed into his mind, of a golden man with blond hair, and sharp golden cat's eyes boring into his soul. _Am Krad._

Sei's eyebrows knitted together. The White Dark, from his dream. _Krad... _He'd try it out on his tongue, but he knew his father would freak out and drive them off the road or something stupid like that.

_I can give you the power you want, if only you accept me._

Sei nodded to himself, determined. _Yes, I accept. For her._

Inside the boy's mind, Krad smirked. Though it was always much more fun to take over a host's body forcibly, this teen is the son of his former host, therefor he would have much the same strengths. It would save him a lot fo trouble if his host was willing, so he appealed to his wishes, for now. He could always kill the girl later.

/scene/

Later that evening, Satoshi sat typing at his computer. All his research throughout the day has since proved fruitless. As the clock struck ten and his family was most assuredly asleep, he rubbed his eyes, careful of the contacts, and pushed away from the glowing screen. Turning toward the balcony he got up and walked out to lean against the railing. The sky was cloudy and severe signs of rain were present, even though they've been sitting up there for hours. It was a foreboding sign.

Behind him the light was blocked by a ponytailed form. The rising wing blew that long hair out toward the side, making it clear to see. The man sighed and stared at the shadow, willing it to go back to bed. Unfortunately it didn't and he set his forehead on the smooth wood, letting the damp wind wash away his headache.

"Yes, son?"

"Good evening, Satoshi-sama."

Satoshi's eyes widened in horror and his body froze. _No! No... it can't be, Not him..._ He thought. Turning around slowly, his demon came into view. Krad stood there, no longer in his heavenly outfit that brought so much mockery to the minds of demons everywhere, but in tasteful black leatehr that outline shis body perfectly. A blue choker curled gracefully around his throat, supporting a small golden cross that rested in the dip above his chest. Fishnet covered his arms and the open parts of his legs, as the leather revealed slits of skin to the open air. His blond hair looked even more vivid than the pale locks they had been. No wings were in sight behind him, though Satoshi knew they could be there in a moment's thought. His boots were shin-high and made only the slightest noise on the concrete despite the hard heel. His smirk curled into a fond smile as he stalked closer to his former host.

"Satoshi-sama, oh how I've missed you." A pale, graceful hand raised to the man's cheek. He stood frozen as Krad drew closer to him, so close that he could feel the heat coming off his body. The demon felt so real, but he couldn't be, could he? He could feel hot breath on his ear, followed by a light whisper. "So much that I nearly died, that's how much I missed you."

Satoshi swallowed. "You...you only wanted my body!"

Krad smirked again, a little wider than before, pulling back only enough to face the other man directly in the eyes. His own vivid orbs glinting with amusement. "Yes, but what a body it is now. You've grown Satoshi-sama. It's also good to know, that you took better care of your son than you did yourself. His body is, much better than yours ever will be."

At the mention of his son, Satoshi ducked under Krad's arm and turned around. Standing at the door he glared. "What have you done with Seirios?" He demanded, keeping his voice low so as to not wake his wife.

Krad gave a little bow and twirled around, to show his body unharmed. Before, if Satoshi struggled enough, there was always a mark of it. A slight limp, or a bruise, depending on the circumstance. But Krad's body revealed no hindrance of movement. "I have done nothing to the precious boy."

The man continued glaring. "Leave, Krad. Now. Before I seal you."

Krad bowed once more, the tips of his shorter bangs touching the ground. "As you command, Satoshi-sama." Krad said, sarcasm dripping from his tongue. In a rush of white feathers and a bright light, the demon disappeared and Seirios was standing on the balcony, looking almost wide awake.

His eyes widened as he saw his father and he took a step, only to stumble a bit. Satoshi caught him and the teen looked up, smiling weirdly, with an unfocused look in his eyes. "That," He started, taking a short pause for breath. "Was cool." He finished.

Satoshi frowned. His son didn't know what was happening to him. "Son, we have to talk."

Sei's eyes focused to a sharp attention suddenly and he stood up. "Father, I know everything. Krad told me on the way home. We talked. Believe me, soemthing is going to happen. We both feel it. You don't need to explain anything." Satoshi didn't say anything but the teen's eyes drooped and lost their focus once more. "But, I need...sleep." Pitching foreward he fell back into his father's arms and Satoshi carried him to bed.

The first transformation was always tiring, but what could have happened? _It always hurt when I transformed into Krad, always... but I heard no screaming. Sei's tolerance for pain isn't that high._ Groaning slightly he left his son's room and walked down the hall. _This calls for research._ Stopping at his door he looked in on his sleeping wife. Risa was lying on top of the blankets with a book on her stomach, the reading light still on. Obviously she had waited up for him. Unable to resist the sight he smiled. _Later... research later._ He said, walking in and closing the door.

/scene/

The next day found him on the phone with Daisuke. It was still to early fo the rest of their families to be up so they had time to actually talk.

"No way!" Daisuke exclaimed. "He was there?"

"Yes, but I heard nothing. No screaming, no pleading. It's almost as if Seirios, accepted Krad into his body." He replied.

"Isn't it possible?"

"I suppose so, but it's making me worried." Satoshi looked out the window toward the dawn. "He wants something still. i won't let him have my son, Niwa. No matter what I must do, tha the can not have."

"I understand. If you need anything, just ask. Krad'll never get his hands o-" Suddenly Daisuke was cut off.

Hearing no dial tone, Satoshi called for his brother-in-law (in-law). "Daisuke? Daisuke!"

A silky voice, twisted with a sort of panicky anger came onto the line. "Krad is back? What has that bastard done?"

Satoshi's eyes narrowed. "Hello Dark. I see you're up and early." He could easily envision Dark glaring at the phone. "He hasn't done anything yet, but I'm sure he will."

"Of course he will. I know it. If I had returned, it was only a matter of time before he followed."

The man frowned. "Yes, that's another thing. You returned. Was the sealing still temporary?"

"Commander..." Dark's voice was uncharacteristically sad. "We weren't ever supposed to meet again."

/To be continued...

GASP! plot! Say it isn't so!

So how was it? I hope I satisfied a few fans at least. lol I like this one better than the last one. It has Krad in it. Yes, Krad has a new getup. I'll have to make a good one for Dark too. Give it a few chapters. haha

You really have to admire Satoshi. Creepy bastard. lol He's still calm after all of that. At least he hadn't changed much. He's actually the reason I stopped hating Risa. haha

REPLIES:

Bladebreakers: Yup, Dark's back. And so is Krad. Dark doesn't realise yet that his host is female. Cause he's himself when he changes. Oh well, we'll just have to see his reaction when he takes over her body. lol

Alowl: Well, hope you like your bishie. Delivered straight from the sexah department and Ani-inc. lol I love this chapter just because of him. the reactions to Dark were funny too. Poor guy, he really should have been careful.

Schizo and Proud: Yeah, usually. But obviously soemthing is wrong right? You'll just have to wait and see. haha, like I said, beware the plot bunnies. Do you realise how close to shounen-ai I got here? It was a test, to see how close I could get without crossing the line. I'm actually trying not to make this shounan-ai. Cause I wanted to write something for my other friends. Poor Satoshi. Everyone likes messing with him. /coughGavincough/ And I don't think she'll get to go with Dark. Cause that leave Krad and Sei alone. Poor bishies. lol So I think Dark should either get his wish, and finally be at peace with Krad. One fo the two.

Dark Angel Alchemist: I'll try and update that many times. lol but I don't know if there will be that many chapters. There may be, this is really going good for me. And there are so many loopholes I could branch off into to make it longer. XD

Sawamura Suoh: Thankies for the kind words. This chapter might be worse in grammer and spelling cause it's almost four and I had to rewrite the whole thing. I also think Sei and Seri are cute. haha, poor Sei... she has so much stuff to embarrass him with. Hope you like this chapter.

Well, see ya in a bit with the next chappy. I need sleep, badly. /dies/

Dark: Oh wow... I'm actually here... haha! XD /drags me away/

Bakura: Don't worry. We'll return the authoress in time for an update...maybe... Come! Mamoru...

Mamoru/thinking/ I'm not your dog... /out loud/ I'll get there when I get there. /cleaning his wing feathers/

K/wanders in/ hmmmm... something's up...

Bakura: Ja! And good night everyone/runs from K/

Hyper C.

Dark

Bakura

Mamoru

K

Plotbunnies


	3. Plot?

I am SO terribly sorry for not updating sooner! I had this terrible writer's block and I couldn't get anything down on paper. BUT I finally have it so you can all read and enjoy. Plus, this is my longest chapter yet, just for you guys.

Hope you guys like this chapter. It's a mixture of humor and drama, and a cut a little out of it, but I'll probably add it into another section. So, please R&R and have a good day.

/Chapter 3

Satoshi set down his book and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He took off his glasses to rest his eyes, contacts being no good for heavy reading, and eyed the blurry title. 'Ancient Artifacts: Effects of Life', written by a long dead ancestor of his. The man had supposedly created many of the artifacts in this book, if the rumor was true. Of course, Satoshi had no reason to believe it.

Sighing heavily he placed his glasses back over his eyes and picked the book up once more. The answer he was searching for seemingly well beyond his reach.

Glancing at the clock he noted in the back of his mind that his wife and son would be asleep several hours yet.

/Two Days Previous/

"Dark, listen to me, and listen well. The Black Wings were supposed to be sealed for all eternity, if I understand correctly, so why are you here once more?"

Dark frowned. "Don't you think I would do something about it if I knew? I'm loving this "seeing you again" thing, Creepy Bastard, and seeing Dai-kun from a different perspective for once is awesome too, but it's messing with my magic. I have no idea what could happen right now."

He heard a sigh from the phone. "Fine. I'll look into it for you. Are you conscious at all when your host is awake?"

"Nope. I can't even keep control when I do get out."

"Damn. Then I'll find a way to get you help."

Dark smirked. "Wow, commander. You're being awfully understanding about this. I can see Daisuke in the next room about to wet himself from anxiety."

"He left the room?"

"Yeah, about the time when I hinted I should be dead."

"It figures. Well, I have to go if I want to get anything done."

"Yeah, yeah. See you, Creepy Bastard."

/Monday morning/

Seirios stared blankly at his father, asleep in the armchair and nearly buried under open books. A tall pile sat stacked next to him, also about ready to tip over. "Mooooom! Father pulled an all-night again!" His pushed his toe against his father's ankle.

Risa called back from the kitchen, "Well, leave him alone, we'll wake him when breakfast is done."

Wandering into the kitchen he started to nod absentmindedly but paused when he sat down. "Wait, you're cooking breakfast?"

She smiled happily. "Yep, I decided to cook YOU breakfast for once. Anything in particular you would like?"

Sei stared at her in horror. "Mom, you can't cook."

"Nonsense! Of course I can!" She protested and ignored the smoke coming from the pan. Sei sighed and leaned into his fist, watching as she finally noticed, getting a towel to put out the small fire, but only succeeding in making it worse. "Uh...um..." He got up to give her a hand, getting the fire extinguisher before she could blow up the kitchen. "I guess I can't cook, can I?"

"No...You can't."

She pulled a pout as he took over the pan, starting over with new breakfast material. "I just wanted to make you something."

He smiled at her and was about to say something when a thump came from the living room, followed by a grunt. Satoshi entered the kitchen moments afterward, straightening his glasses, and stared at the blackened pan. "Tried cooking again dear?"

"I didn't mean to start it on fire!"

Sei heard a chuckle in the back of his head. _You're mother is just as incompetent as the last time we met._

He sighed. _Well, I don't know about that, but she never did learn how to cook._

_He he...apparently not. _Krad chuckled again.

_Well, she does make a mean bowl of cereal._

_Cereal?_

_Cereal._

"Oh, Seirios."

Snapping out of his mental conversation, he looked over at his father, then down at the pan, saving it once more from burning. "Yes?"

"You should be getting ready for school. We're not moving again for awhile, so I'm going to let you go to Azumano for awhile."

"Ah. Wait...WHAT? School?"

"Yes, school. Now get ready." Satoshi took over the frying pan and handed Sei a piece of toast. "Hughes is waiting outside."

"Yes Father." Hughes was an old friend of the family that used to be on the Dark Mousy Capture Squad. After Dark vanished without a trace, apparently taking all those artifacts with him, the man moved on to become a high man in the military. The Hikari's connections with him keep them updated on everything while they are away. Sure enough, as he stalks outside, the man is waiting for him by his car. He groaned. "School...public school at that. Oh well, I can keep a better eye on Seriso that way." He sighed.

/In A Classroom/

"Ohura!"

"Whaaaat?"

"Why didn't you research? We need to finish this for Friday!"

"I know. Hey! Wait a minute… I'm doing the poster! YOU'RE supposed to do the research!"

"I am?"

"Duh!"

He watched his cousin bicker with another girl, standing by the door. Seeing an empty desk next to her, Sei sat down and stared at her back.

"Well, all I have is this model from last year on 'The Magnificent Life of Bunnies.'" Seriso said, not yet noticing him. "I guess we're working at my house again?"

"It's always your house. Besides! We must do well so the class will know the joy of bunnies!" Ohura exclaimed.

"Bunnies?" Sei finally spoke up. "What's so special about them?"

Ohura glanced around at him and spoke while Seriso was still turning. "Who ARE you?" She asked.

He smirked and brushed his bangs from his eyes, giving her a Hikari stare. She felt herself blushing lightly despite herself. "Just…someone." He said.

Seriso stared at him, shocked. "Sei? What are you doing here! In my classroom!" She paused. "BEHIND ME?"

Ohura turned again to hide her blush and muttered, "Stalker..."

Sei leaned back in his chair and smiled at them. "Father enrolled me. I guess only he can do it so fast. I mean, don't these things usually take a week? It was almost a last minute decision I gather."

"Uncle Sato, you traitor!" She cried.

The teacher walked in just as the bell rang, and students hurried to their seats as she shuffled the papers on her desk. She looked around and adjusted her glasses. "Good morning class. I have an announcement today. We seem to have a new student. Hikari Seirios, would you please stand?"

He stood and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Good morning everyone." He said almost sheepishly. The majority of the female students sighed happily. "It's nice to meet you all." He sat down again and looked at everyone.

"Right, nice to meet you too Hikari. Hmm... You'll have to pick up your uniform tomorrow morning."

"Yes ma'am."

The teacher blinked. "Right, all right class. Take out your textbooks."

Since he didn't have any of his books, the teacher gave Sei permission to sit back and listen for today. He closed his eyes. Krad took the opportunity to talk without disturbing him. _What is the purpose of this place? I went through this with your father as well, but I was usually asleep._

_I'm not exactly sure. I was always home schooled, because we moved a lot, but I think it's the same purpose. You learn about the world. Algebra, Spelling, English, History… So on and so forth. The higher level you are, the harder the problems get. _Sei noticed after a while that the students began moving their desks into groups. He hadn't even heard the teacher speak, but saw Seriso move closer to Ohura.

_I really don't see the point of any of that. _He made a sound of interest. _That girl, is she the one you must protect?_

_Yes._

Krad smirked to himself. _I feel something within her._

Sei raised his hand. "Um, ma'am? I don't have a group."

"Oh! That's right. We have to find you someone to work with." She looked around the room.

Seriso put her hands together and prayed with all her might that she was invisible. However, Ohura wasn't, raising her hand and exclaiming loudly. "He can work with us, ma'am!"

"Very well. Hikari, work with Niwa and Ohura."

"Yes ma'am."

_Niwa?_ Krad mused.

Seriso glared at Ohura as he moved his desk. "Ohura!" She hissed.

"What? He can! We need more research anyway!"

"We're doing fine."

"No! All we have is a one year old model. That is NOT doing fine."

"Um…" Sei butted in finally. "I know quite a bit about rabbits. Father taught me a lot of things."

"I thought you didn't like rabbits!"

"I don't. Father taught me about more important stuff as well, but he wanted me to learn about animals as well, in case I crash land on an island or something stupid like that. My father is weird."

"You're just as weird as he is."

Five minutes later found them arguing again.

"Bunnies are not inferior!"

"They are so. They have nothing for them except dirty holes in the ground. Foxes live in holes too but at least they have predator advantages."

Ohura wrote furiously in her spiral as Sei explained the disadvantages of being a bunny. Seriso glared at her. "Don't write that!"

"But we need to know it." She defended.

"Come on, Cousin, because if I have disadvantages, then you should at least have some proper advantages to counter with." Seriso was quiet at the hit.

The teacher finally called for cleanup. Just a few minutes before the bell rang, some girls rushed over to them. Seriso glowered at them all, still trying to think of a good comeback. "Hi, Hikari-kun! So you're new here? Where do you come from?"

Sei blinked. "Um, actually I was born here." He smiled slightly. "I just moved a lot. My family travels all the time." The girls started chattering amongst themselves.

Seriso muttered angrily. "Not all bunnies live in holes, smart ass."

Seirios turned in surprise, expecting a better comeback from her. He frowned. "I know they don't all live in holes." He smirked and shoveed his hands into his pockets. "Some of them live his cages."

Seriso glared. "Stop doing that!"

"Stop doing what? I did nothing. Did I girls?"

He could almost see little hearts in their eyes. "Of course not, Hikari-kun."

Oruha chuckled at Seriso's look. "You're cousins. Sure…"

"What?" Sei asked. "You don't believe us?"

"I never said that... It's just you two are so different. You're smart and Niwa's...well..."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Seriso exploded.

_Shouldn't you be defending her?_ Krad piped up.

"Hey, girls. Seriso is very smart. There have been plenty of times when she taught even me something."

"I did?" Sei gave her a look. "I mean... of COURSE I did!" She laughed nervously.

Sei nodded and smiled. "I'll see you after school you two." He walked out with both of them staring at him.

/After School; front lawn/

Sei sat under a tree and watched as Ohura came out of the school, trailed by a young man who chattered consistently. She looked annoyed with him, but made no move to tell him to go away. He grabbed her arm in a hug and she glared at him, getting a huge grin in response. Seriso ran out not long after and exchanged a few words with the both of them and the boy reluctantly let go. Pouting, he waved and the girls started running. Sei heard the boys say a goodbye vow of love before getting up himself, intent on intercepting the girls at the Niwa house.

Ten minutes after he arrived at her house, they appeared. Seriso was laughing and Ohura was blushing. "Hey you two, what took so long?"

"Ohura was getting it on with her boyfriend!" Seriso quipped.

She blushed harder. "I was not! Mino is not my boyfriend! He's just an annoyance I wish would leave me alone."

"Why are you blushing then? Huh?"

Ohura ran behind Sei and clung to his shirt. "Hikari! She's TEASING me!"

"Huh?" Confused he twisted enough to look at her and found that she was giggling despite her awkward position. "Why are you hiding behind ME?"

"Because you're taller of course!"

"Actually, I'm not THAT tall... Seri is probably going to be taller than me."

"Well, I need your tallness now, so..." She gets whacked in the back of the head by Seriso, who snuck around behind them. "Ow!"

"Didn't get to use you shield, did you?" They laughed.

Sei decided to butt in and glomped Seriso suddenly. "Ah! My beloved cousin, I love you so much!"

Seriso pushed him off. "Now that's just creepy." He grinned and they all trooped into her house.

Ohura picked up Wiz as soon as she saw him. "Oh my god! You cute little bunny YOU! I LOVE you!"

Sei raised an eyebrow. "Actually, he's not a bunny."

Seriso gave him a warning glare. "Yes he is. Well! How about that project, eh?"

They nodded and filed into her room upstairs.

Seri snatched her laptop out of her closet and quickly shut the door. Ohura looked at her weirdly and Sei smiled knowingly. Krad, who was half asleep before, woke with interest. _Hikari, what's in the closet?_

_Nothing..._

_Come on, don't be that way. It's not like I can get up and see it myself._

Smiling a little wider, Sei started walking over. "I'm gonna get something from your closet Seri."

"No! What do you want? I'll get it!"

"I'm already over here. It's kind of a waste for you to come back over here as well."

"Don't you dare open that door, Hikari Seirios!"

Ohura walked over after Seriso who now grappled against Sei. "I don't see what the problem is. It's just a closet." She opened the door before she could stop her and gasped. "Oh my..."

Seriso blushed and hit him with one of her pillows. "You ass, Sei!"

Krad cringed. _Agh! I haven't seen so many disgusting photos in my entire LIFE. But I have seen the real thing._

Ignoring the pictures, Sei rummaged through the closet for what he needed and sat down on the floor. Ohura put her hand on the wall to steady herself. Leaning closer to one of the photos she turned halfway, regaining control of her jaw. "Niwa, who IS he?"

The blush on the teen's face deepened and she bit the corner of her pillow. "Dark Mousy." She said slowly. "He's a legend."

Sei raised an eyebrow. _She likes him, truly likes him..._

_This is just too perfect. _Krad said while smirking to himself.

Ohura reached for the feathered frame of the newest addition when Seriso finally moved. She closed the closet door with a slam, nearly catching her classmate's fingers. "Um, I think that's enough for today. How about I study tonight and see you tomorrow?" She asked, laughing nervously.

Ohura looked at her suspiciously. "But we haven't done anything yet..."

"Yes we have! All the stuff Sei gave us in class!"

"Okay then." She smiled brightly, letting Seriso lead her to the door. "But I want a full report tomorrow on this Dark-person."

Seriso saw her out and then returned to her room, cursing her luck. "That's two more people who know. Sei will tease me for sure!" She entered her room, wondering where Sei had gotten off to. She hadn't seen him since he brought up the closet. It wasn't unusual for him to be so quiet, but she could usually feel him on the edge of her mind. His lack of presence was starting to worry her.

She was so occupied when she finally closed and locked her door that she didn't realize the light was off and the blinds were closed, throwing the room into darkness. Nor did she see the flash of gold about eye level. It had vanished by the time Sei's disembodied voice floated out of the darkness.

"He will never love you, you know." He said.

She jumped and peered into the room. "Sei? Where were you? I thought you came down with us."

"Dark doesn't love anyone other than himself."

Seriso's hand reached for the light switch but was intercepted by nimble fingers wrapping around her wrist. She was pushed up harshly against the wall by her cousin's body, her wrists held above her head and his knee between her legs, propping her up so her feet dangled.

Staring into golden brown eyes merely an inch away from her own she suddenly felt something was severely wrong. "You're not Sei." She said; her voice cracking. 'But that's not possible...' She thought. For some reason her heart flipped upside down and hurt. Despite her feeling, she somehow knew that he was telling the truth. Suddenly all she could see were those deep eyes, her heart stopping and her breath catching in her throat. "S-Sei." She managed after a moment, not knowing what she was trying to say anymore.

"Your 'love' doesn't even know you exist."

"No!" She cried, pushing against him without momentum and he only held her tighter. "Seirios!" She screamed. She felt as if she were losing her mind, slipping quickly into oblivion. Hardly feeling his lips press to hers she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Downstairs, Daisuke looked up from his paper in alarm. "Dear, did you hear that?" He looked over at Riku, who looked equally alarmed. "It sounded like a scream." He said. A moment of silence later and they were both up and heading for the stairs. "Seriso!" He called, trying her door. "It's locked." He said with surprise. "Riku, call Satoshi. Something feels bad about this."

Riku nodded and turned toward their bedroom. Dai, unnerved at the silence, continued trying to open the door with no success.

To be continued...

Well, there you go. Krad was a little chatty this chapter, don't you think? And Dark was hardly in it. He's been sulking all week. haha

I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll reply to all your wonderful reviews in further chapters.

Bai all!

-Hyper C.


	4. MORE plot?

Okay, I'm not going to apologise for this being waaaay too late (Like, a year or two??) because I have no excuse. I only hope the content makes up for it. XD Enjoy chapter four and, oh yeah, fear my plot.

This story idea is all mine, even though most of the characters may not be. I am not making money off this. Blah blah blah. You guys should know me by now.

**/Chapter 4**

_"Your 'love' doesn't even know you exist."_

_"No!" She cried, pushing against him without momentum and he only held her tighter. "Seirios!" She screamed. She felt as if she were losing her mind, slipping quickly into oblivion. Hardly feeling his lips press to hers she fell into a deep dreamless sleep._

* * *

It was an odd thing that Dark Mousy was awake. That he was awake feeling the touch of someone's elses lips was something entirely different. It was beyond odd.

He groggily opened his eyes and stared into the gold ones in front of him. When one wakes up, they do not normally stare into someone else's eyes.

Dark may be particularly slow when he wakes up, but not even he could deny that he was in danger. "Krad!?" He jerked his head back sharply enough to hit the wall behind him and pushed at the other boy's arms.

The white demon smirked in victory and pulled away, letting his rival fall to the ground in an ungraceful heap. "You are so much slower in your host's form than you are in your own, but I must admit it was a close contest." He reached over and flicked on the light.

The thief huffed in annoyance and stood up, not registering Krad's comment until he noticed his height in comparison to the rest of the room. He turned towards a mirror as if in a horror film and his breath caught.

Downstairs, Riku didn't have to say a word to Satoshi. The call only just connected when the house was filled with the sound of the girliest shriek they ever heard coming out of Seriso's throat. Riku closed her mouth in shock as she listened to the dial tone.

Krad couldn't help it. He laughed. It was the most honest sound that Dark had ever heard from him, and it was at his expense. "One would assume that with such huge...differences...that you would have noticed sooner."

Dark just crossed his arms over his strangely female chest and sat on the bed, insulted. "Just tell me what you want, Krad. Before I open that door and let him seal you."

"I'm no more afraid of the little Niwa than I was when he was actually little." He checked his nails. "I propose a truce." He waited while Dark choked in shock on his own saliva.

"T-truce?" He asked, caught off guard for the first time in ages by his artwork other. "Why would you propose a truce? We're enemies."

Krad smirked and crossed his arms. He was still in his own host's body as well, the tight clothing clinging to his arms as he moved. "Our families are no longer enemies and I have reason to believe there is a third party that wants us." He got straight to the point. Poking fun at Dark was all well and good, but there were times when he needed to be completely serious. This was one of those times.

"O-oh." He thought about it. It did make some kind of sense. "Then...I can unlock the door and hold back...er...her...dad?"

"I would appreciate being able to speak before being sealed. If I can recall correctly, and from what my host has told me, our families will not exactly be happy with my presence."

Dark smirked. "What an understatement. All right. Shake on it then. Your word." He stuck out his hand for the other man to shake.

After a moments thought, he nodded. "My word."

They shook on it.

* * *

Satoshi didn't know what to think as he got to his brother-in-law's house. He hadn't exactly waited for an explanation, but after that scream...He didn't quite think he wanted to. He didn't bother to knock, just entering the house and moving upstairs to his niece's bedroom. Daisuke and Riku were standing there, anxious, one holding onto the doorknob and trying to listen while the other bounced from foot to foot. Finding himself with an armful of panicked sister he glanced, confused, at Dai. "Okay, can someone explain to me-" He was cut off by the sound of a click and the door opening.

Seriso stood by the door, smiling nervously and then moved aside to let them in. Once they were inside, they could see Seirios standing by the window, calmly staring out over the street. Satoshi glanced at them both then did a mental doubletake._ No...that's wrong._ It was Dark that was apologising to Daisuke for worrying them so much. By the window, his son didn't stand quite like that. He was too tense.

He glowered at the boy. "Krad."

The white demon turned to face him, golden eyes softening slightly. "Satoshi-sama."

Daisuke looked between them and then looked into Seriso's eyes. "Dark?"

"Heh, hi 'dad'." She- no, he. Satoshi could feel a headache coming on. _He_ put his hand behind his head and smiled, moving closer to the bed to stand next to his other. The three of them were suddenly very confused.

"I thought Krad was the bad guy?" Riku stated bluntly. The four of them stared and Dark began to chuckle. Krad just smiled and resumed his window staring. "What, am I wrong?" The poor woman looked between the two in confusion.

Satoshi shook his head. "No, you're not wrong. However this is a bit weird, even for him. What's going on, Krad?"

Dark nodded at the other man. "He's our ally now. Since our families are no longer at war, he has no use to fight against us." He gave them a moment to swallow that thought, since it took him time too. "Actually, we think there's someone new."

Thinking about it, Satoshi reasoned that was probably true, but still... "Okay. Fine. He's on our side. Krad, go away. Give me my son back." Silence.

Krad's eyebrows knit together. "I...can't." He mumbled.

Daisuke's eyes widened and he stared at Dark. The man shrugged and shook his head. "Wonderful. Just wonderful. Our kids are trapped in their own heads!" Satoshi sighed as the other two groaned.

* * *

Dark stared into the bathroom mirror, stumped. The body he was in was agile, lithe, and physically fit. Emiko definately refused to let up in her training sessions, god forbid her family get lazy. Clothes were a little baggy normally, but filled out nicely with his own body. Hair was shortish and didn't get in the way. It was flexible. In fact, it was nearly perfect.

Nearly perfect wasn't good enough.

He stared sourly at the two biggest problems he found with his new body. No wonder his host wore baggy clothes! Gently, he poked the side of one problem. "It bounces..."

He'd seen breasts before, it wasn't exactly that strange a thing. He's even seen bare breasts before, noted to himself to forever avoid 'fan'girls, and they weren't even THAT impressive. Dark just hasn't ever had them before. "Krad." He whined through the door. "It feels weird!" They felt like they would get in the way of his arms. He'd never understand how women can be thieves.

He heard his other chuckle through the door. "Quit fondling your host, Mousy. I'm pretty sure if she were awake, she would be quite angry." Dark knew there was an unspoken comment in the sentence.

"I'm not fondling them! It's not my fault they bounce when I move!" He shouted back. How could Krad be so insensitive to his problems? It wasn't everyday one wakes up as a girl. Well, not if they weren't originally a girl anyway.

Outside, Krad chuckled again. His darker half was always quite amusing.

_I'm gonna murder him!_ His host's voice growled inside his head. _He'd better not be doing anything unprofessional to my cousin!_

_As much fun as it is to poke fun at him, Dark is not that kind of person. You have nothing to worry about._ Krad thought, having no problem defending the thief.

_Still, beat him up._

He shook his head. _Soon, maybe, but not right now. My magic is too dangerous right now. _The sigh was almost physical.

"Gah, this is rediculous. I'm coming out to get another shirt. Cover your eyes Krad!" Dark came out, marching to the chest of drawers to hunt for a clean shirt. The other one was draped over the sink, soaked. Krad shook his head, refusing to wonder. He, of course, also refused to acknowledge Dark's request, staring boredly at him as he found a baggy hooded shirt to wear. His own host's mind burned with embarrassment. He smiled. "Okay. Now, we have to figure out how to get back. We can't stay out here forever." Dark announced.

He shrugged, wanting to enjoy the physical world for a bit longer. "We're not allowed to leave the house in these forms and there are no good referances here."

A glare. "I wasn't talking about researching."

"My magic is no more useful than yours, I presume. I tested it when I first appeared out. It's just as unpredictable as my release had been." Dark himself had complained about a lack of control of his memory and power not too long ago. "I'd rather not endanger anyone."

He could see Dark twitch. Apparently the darker half was still unused to Krad caring about anyone. "Well, what are we going to do then?"

Krad smirked and leered at him, pushing off the wall. "I have an idea..."

* * *

Daisuke groaned loudly and pitched the book across the room, not caring that it then proceeded to collide with another pile of searched books causing them to all topple and scatter across the floor. He ran both hands through his hair, using the movement to ignore his friend's tired glare. Looking over after a moment, he watched Satoshi also put away another useless book. He was beginning to realise how Satoshi felt for the past few days. The poor man couldn't have gotten very much sleep, pulling all-nighters like this.

He moved over to slowly pick up the fallen stack, giving Dai another sour look. "Nothing." He muttered once finished. "Not a single mention of the possibility in all of my ancestor's records. Back to square one." He dropped into the chair next to Daisuke.

The red-head smiled in sympathy. "Why don't you get some sleep? You've been doing this kind of stuff a lot. I'll head home and ask Dad to help me with an excuse to keep Seriso from school tomorrow."

"Man, Seirios just got enrolled in school -yesterday-. How can he already start a habit of ditching?"

"Not going to think of an excuse?"

"No. The best I'm going to do is 'My son has been possessed, please excuse him from class while we hire an exorcist to get rid of the murderous poltergeist.' I don't think the teachers will take that one very well and I'm too tired to think of something better."

Daisuke laughed loudly. The humor might have been slightly strained, but it was refreshing to hear an attempt at jest from Satoshi every now and then. "Well, go get your sleep and assume Sei ditches. You'd probably want to spend the day was Risa when you guys wake up anyway. She might start to think Krad was stealing you away from her." He smiled at the weak punch he got in reply.

"All right. Too tired to argue with you tonight. Go home. Get out of my house." Satoshi grumped. The thought of crawling in bed next to his wife was almost too difficult to deny. His bed was so warm too...

"Satoshi?" The man opened his eyes sharply to see his brother-in-law standing in front of his chair, already ready to leave. He fell asleep? "Go up to bed. I'll lock the door." He nodded wordlessly and waved as he stood. That meant he didn't have to be polite. Good.

Daisuke smiled and left, making sure the house was completely secure before hand.

**/To be continued...**

Well, it ended up being a little shorter than I intended, but the next chapter is going to start off with Krad and Dark. Fun no? Bet your wondering what they're doing eh? lmao Gonna have to wait.

Also I apologise for all the plot bunnies. I tried to lighten up the chapter a lot but this part of the plot really wanted to be told as soon as possible. So, to sum up all the information important to the plot so far:

Dark has been summoned for the first time ever in the body of a girl: Niwa Seriso. Not a natural occurance.

Krad had followed soon after, willingly accepted in the body of the Hikari son: Seirios.

Neither of them are sure what the heck is going on. Neither of them can control their magic. Krad has a little more control than Dark because he's a willing occupant.

Seriso is still clueless. She's unconcious when Dark is out, and Dark is unaware when he's inside. He can't control when he changes or changes back. Seirios knows exactly what's going on and is able to talk to Krad whenever he wants.

Right now Krad and Dark are both stuck in their host's bodies, unable to change into themselves all the way or retreat back into their minds.

They've decided there's a third person involved. No one knows who it could be.

Actually, it seems like a lot now that I look at it. XD Oh well, look foreward to some less plotty chapters ahead. There are so many side-scenes that I can type out that would fit so well into the storyline.

Review replies:

Okay, I didn't get to these last chapter so here they are now. I might just do every other chapter or so, to give people time to rant about...whatever. XD

**Everto Angelus/DDoR**- (1) Yeah, the series did kind of suck. lawl I'm glad you were really excited to see my story and I'm real sorry I can't keep an update schedule. XD (2) :3 Glad you logged. lol Even gladder you liked this chapter. XD

**Number 15**- (1) Niwa females can't be tamers. That's what makes the situation so weird. The magic is messed up. And as for character relationships? Well, I can break it down if it will help. Daisuke and Riku are married. Seriso is their daughter. She's majorly crushing on Dark, who's currently using her as a host, not that she knows. Dark -just- found out his host is female. Satoshi and Risa are married. Seirios is their son, who's a willing host for Krad. He is very protective towards Seriso, who is his cousin. So far that's it. Though I hope to bring in offspring of more familiar characters.

**LoVeLyBaBy**-(2) hehe, glad you really liked this chapter. XD It was so fun to imagine. And yes, Krad is back, but what is his plan really? kukukukuku And thank you for your concern. My back was much better after a few days. /pulled another all-nighter/ lmao I plan on updating as much as possible, especially now that I realise I still remember the plot. XD Best story in my account, I don't plan on letting everyone down.

**AthrunCagallimadness**- (2) 'girliest shriek ever heard from Seriso's throat'. ...I think that would constitute as freaking out, wouldn't you? XD Hey, maybe Krad isn't so evil after all. ponder Question is though: Is he being honest/shrugs/ No, Seriso doesn't know yet. She is quite clueless about everything. hehe I'm so mean. (3) Once again, I apologise for the late update. lol And yeah, Krad is a bit of an asshat. But you get to think now: Is he really all that evil? Or is he really an ally? I do have to say though, Seriso has to get a clue before she can follow anyone's footsteps. XD She's probably most like Risa right now. /shudder/ Dear god, what have I done? j/k

**Schizo and Proud**- (2) Duh duh duh DUM! I've updated! How about that one? I told you you inspired me. XD And I have to say I'm quite disappointed. You weren't testy enough with me. XDDD Then again, a whole nother chapter had been up after this review so...maybe the offer was up? No, no shounen-ai, but plenty of little inuendos that will only show up on a shounen-ai fan's radar. XDD (3) The beta position is still yours after all this time if you so choose to accept it. XD Although, at least with this chapter you got to be as surprised as everyone else. XD

**The Edge of an Oath**- (2) lmao I actually had an idea that would make that kind of work. But shhh...not gonna tell. X3

**kittenoftime-** (2) :3 It is a bit creepy, to think of a guy like that...like THAT. XDD lol Thank you for the compliment.

**Redrosemoon**- (2) Sorry to keep you waiting I guess. X3 You mean there are more 'girl' themed stories out there/pout/ I wanna see...

**Miko102**- (2) It was actually a referance to the end of the DNAngel anime. :) I don't really want to spoil it for those who haven't seen it yet though.

**RainingHearts**- (2/3) :3 And I updated again too. lmao A loooong time after I was expected to. My apologies.

**Tsuki no Wish**- (2) I'm delighted this is the first DNAngel fic you've read and I apologise that I haven't been updating all that much. Hope you still like this story.

**Silent Harlem Angel**- (2) Updated, after such a long time. My apologies. :3

**Jasmine-san**- (2) Question: How will Dark survive as a girl? Answer: ...not very well. lmao

**Hittocerebattousai**- (3) Whee. Happy you like the plot. :3 Sorry I didn't update as soon as you hoped though. Eheheh...

**turtlerad17**- (3) Oh you have NO idea how much romantic angst this plot will have. Mwahahahahahaha/cough/ Er...what?

**Ki-Ki**- (3) I think I may avoid KradxSeriso... .> I don't want her to become a mary-sue or anything. Really. lmao But who knows who she may actually end up with yet. /still hasn't decided/ There are, of course, more OCs to come. So be ready. XD

Dark: You know, despite the shortness of this chapter and the overload of plot and hinted secrets...you sure took a long time.

K: Yeah, what's with that?

Bakura: You forgot all about us!

Mamoru: ...

/sob/ I'm so sorry guys. You kind of just disappeared one day. Thank Steph for calling you back from the abyss!

Muses: Thanks Schizo!

Dark: Anyone up for Mahjong?

Bakura: Hell no! You cheat!

Dark: What?!

K/laughs/ It's good to be back, no?

Mamoru: I concur.

Indeed.

-Hyper Chef

Dark

K

Bakura

Mamoru


	5. Time for something new

Hallelujah, chapter five. I actually updated within two weeks! Hurray! Which is what my goal is going to be for the rest of this story. Feel free to murder me when I fail. :plans on being murdered frequently: ...just joking. XD

Here we get introduced to a new character. Tell me what you think of him, k?

**/Chapter five**

* * *

Golden eyes stared into purple, flashing dangerously as they glared at each other. A clock was ticking in the background, adding to the already tense drama. The open window invited in a breeze that tossed their hair in all different directions.

He was sweating. It was an odd occurance, to be that anxious. He wasn't normally the one to get in a situation like this. He had an excuse, though, he could swear by it. The man was bored. Both of them had been bored, in fact, because the other was always bored when he wasn't moving.

Neither of them were moving now. Staring at each other, one letting out a strained breath into the silence. A bird, outside, called loudly to another, making him twitch. Life came back to the other when he noticed the movement, his lips curling into a slow smile, confident that he had beaten him at last.

_He's bluffing._

Krad grit his teeth, glancing down at the cards in his hand. He was losing, badly. The pile of game pieces in front of him was only a third of the size of Dark's pile.

_Take it! He's bluffing!_

He couldn't be sure. Dark always looked so confident. He always had the perfect poker face, aided especially today by his host's facial features. Krad couldn't read him.

_Taaaaake iiiiiit!_

Getting annoyed, Krad pushed the rest of his 'chips' between them. He noticed Dark still for a fraction of a second, hesitate the smallest bit. It was enough.

Laying down the cards, the white demon smirked. "Come now, Mousy, don't tell me your hand sucks this turn. You were so confident too."

Dark stared at Krad's hand, then down at his own is dismay. "I...I don't believe it."

_HA! I TOLD you!_

Krad smirked in confidence, taking the pile. "You don't have to. I win." _Even if it was only one hand._

_Man, if I had known you were THIS bad at cards, I would have jumped in earlier. I don't see my cousin very often but I know her expression better than her own parents sometimes._

Krad smirked at his host. Storing the information, he wondered at the feelings the boy felt for Dark's host. It would have been rediculously easy to take control of him. Satoshi always had near perfect emotional control. Maybe it was just a Niwa curse that no one knew about.

Dark pulled at his hair, staring at his cards. The hand wasn't all that great, but generally better than the crap hands Krad had been getting. Except that this one time, Krad's hand was just amazing. He couldn't believe it! They'd been playing various games for hours now, sitting on the floor of Seriso's room and Krad had not won any of them until this one hand right now. He pursed his lips and looked over at his quiet other.

He was talking with his host, if the smirk was an indication. Krad always smirked, but even he could see they were all different. He had an angry smirk too. (That one was amusing.) _He cheated._ He thought. Not that he himself hadn't cheated every other game, but it was different when Krad did it. "Hey! No outward help!"

Krad raised a delicate eyebrow. "Why, whatever did you mean? My host is not 'outside' help at all." Curse his direct obviousness!

"I hate you." He muttered. Maybe it was only one hand, but Dark Mousy did not -lose-. It wasn't in his DNA.

"Daaaaark! Deseeeert!" The thief jumped up immediately, grudge entirely forgotten. Krad watched him as he practically flew out of the room, the door going from closed to open without the swing. The older woman's voice remained in the house, or perhaps ringing through the man's head, echoing.

"Desert?" He mused to himself.

_Great Aunt Emiko's desert is amazing._ Sei commented, his own mind distracted by the simple word. _Goooooo...go noooooow._

Krad sighed. He'd never had a host that took such joy in ordering him around. Then again, he'd never had a host he hadn't mentally beaten into submission either. Guess there were firsts for everything. He got to his feet, still happy about his little win over his other, and made to follow Dark. He wasn't called, but to hell with them if they expected him to sit upstairs while everyone else was downstairs having 'amazing' desert.

* * *

"Oh my, possessed, you say?" The poor woman on the other line squeaked.

Satoshi pushed up his glasses and replied gravely. "It's a very unfortunate circumstance. We've been extremely lucky to find the exorcist when we did. He informed us he is usually abroad." The man sighed to himself. He couldn't believe he was actually using this as an excuse. He believed even less that the school secretary was taking it in like a sponge.

"Oh please, Mr. Hikari, if there is -anything- I can do to help..." Of course, it just so happened the lady was superstitious.

"Not at all, ma'am. I'm sure we have all the professional help we need." Here was the tricky part. He took in a sharp breath and cut it off suddenly, sounding for all the world like a parent in misery. "Now we can just hope he returns to us..." Another breath, exhaled this time, accented with a sniff. "...unscathed."

The woman wailed and promised to send a fruit basket as soon as possible.

Hook, line and sinker. Satoshi was actually rather proud of himself when he hung up the phone. He knew there were idiots out there, but he'd never thought he'd find one that would believe such nonsense as THAT. Sure, his son WAS possessed, but exorcist indeed. Of course that wouldn't work.

They've tried already.

* * *

"Cheesecake!" Krad stared at the decorated confection with a suspicious glare. It stood in front of him, innocently inviting him to eat. However he knew for a fact that anything that tried to get him to do anything by nonvocal means must have been evil. He knew these things, after all, he WAS evil, well, was being the past tense form of course. Thus this cake was just sitting there, gleaming and looking incredibly tasty. It was drawing him in...he didn't think he could resist its charm- "Oh just try it already!"

Krad looked up at his other, happily munching on his own piece of the evil cake. "In case you didn't know, this 'desert' has a mind of its own. I refuse to be brainwashed by a yellow jelly-type object."

"It's not like jello at all." Dark insisted. "Just try it."

"No." He glared down at the plate of cheesecake. Was it just him, or did the soft cakey part suddenly get darker?

Even more suddenly than that, a lithe female form vaulted at him from the other side of the table. On the floor, Dark triumphantly straddled his waist, ignoring the knocked-over chair, somehow holding Krad's plate and a forkful of the evil desert.

"Krad, if you don't willingly eat this cake, I shall have to force it down your throat!" The grin looked different with female features, but the intent was definately the same.

The white demon struggled. "I refuse to be taken in!" He shouted, pushing his other off of him. He jumped up, turned on his heel, and made for the nearest door. He only knew his way to a few rooms: The front room with the most likely locked front door; The bathroom; and the Niwa host's bedroom. His decision was obvious.

He took the stairs two at a time, his own host's laughter echoing in the back of his mind, hearing Dark's actual laughter only three steps behind him. Without hesitating he ran into the room and slammed the door in Dark's face. "Come on, Kraaaad. The cheesecake is caaaaalling yoooooou." That was exactly why he was running.

He hurried to the window and opened it, looking down. It wasn't THAT far of a drop. Surely his host's body could handle it.

Dark finally got into the room and looked around. He had somehow managed to keep the cake completely intact, during the short chase and his unfortunate meeting with the door. He didn't understand why in the world Krad was refusing to eat it. It was incredible! The not-too-sweet melt in your mouth taste was to die for. Popping the fork in his mouth, he tried to imagine where Krad could have gone. Then he saw the open window.

He grinned. This was becoming fun.

* * *

The secretary was young, and quite new at her job, but even she knew when someone was lying. She could tell as if the truth were written on her notepad in front of her eyes! It was so obvious.

Satoshi Hikari needed more help than one simple exorcist! The man was probably suffering in worry over his poor child. She hurriedly called her best friend, who just so happened to work in a grocer, and quickly orderered a fruit basket special.

All parents needed comfort food in their time of need.

* * *

Krad leaned against the fountain, catching his breath and letting the water splash against his back. In the last few hours he had been shown just what it was like to be chased by someone just as fast and just as skilled as he was. His only advantage was that he could move easier in his host's body than his other could in his.

Suddenly losing an important piece of familiarity between the legs would do that to some guys, of course, but he wasn't complaining.

Especially when the cursed thief caught up to him anyway! Groaning quietly, he ducked down, crouching next to the fountain and putting his head between his knees.

_You got us lost, didn't you?_

Krad did NOT get lost.

_...no?_ He could -see- his host tapping his foot and crossing his arms, all while restraining laughter. _I don't see YOU getting us out of this situation._

_Hey, I know this city about the same as you do. Traveling abroad, remember? Besides, if you'd just eaten the-_

_I will NOT be swayed be it's delectability! I refuse and you can't make me! It's evil, child. It wants to control us all!_

_Consider me a puppet, master._

Krad choked, covering his mouth with his hands. Silently he waited for the sounds of pursuit as Dark realised where he was. After a moment of hearing nothing but the fountain and an odd whirring noise that had been there since he'd sat down, he inched up to peer over the edge of the fountain. Dark was gone.

"You know, I think the scenic 'empty' landscape convinced her to search in another direction." The voice came from above him, on the dry part of the fountain. A boy sat there, obnoxiously chewing on a large piece of gum and holding a camcorder. It was pointed right at Krad. He looked bored, as if there was nothing else in the world he could possibly be doing than videotaping random strangers.

"Who are you?" Krad demanded, getting to his feet in one swift move.

The boy tsked and jumped down, managing to avoid the stream of water. "Is that any way to talk to a classmate, Hikari-kun?" He continued to level the whirring device at Krad.

Both Krad and his host paused. _I don't remember seeing him..._ Sei muttered curiously.

_That's because you weren't paying attention, boy._ "Ah...my apologies." He covered quickly. He wasn't comfortable about being taped, whether in his host's form or not. "But it is rather unfair; You know my name and I have yet to learn yours."

He grinned and turned off the tape, sliding the camcorder into a knapsack at his waist. "Call me Taka. I'm a family friend, you might say. My dad knows your dad." A moment passed as Krad stared blankly at his teeth. "Oh, right. That probably doesn't help much." Taka nervously laughed and held out a hand, his fingers covered in bandages of assorted colors. "Saehara Takahashi, at your service, Hikari-kun."

It didn't take long for it to click after that. _OH!_ Sei exclaimed. _It's Takeshi's son!_

_That reporter boy?_ Krad remembered him. Liked to cause trouble for Dark. Fun kid. _His sequel isn't promising to be so useful._ He thought darkly as Taka's hand was thrust in his face.

"Hallooo? Earth to Hikari?" Krad swatted the hand out of the way while Taka laughed. "I see, you're going to be a daydreamer. No wonder Niwa-san is chasing you."

He looked around. "Niwa...do you know where h-she went?" He had to peer over Taka's shoulders to get a good look in that direction. Why was he so short? _Why are you so short?_

_Don't blame me! So I got the short gene. So what?_

Taka's eyes held a gleam that he could swear he's read before. "Nope. Didn't she which direction she went in at the time. Too busy watching you." He's seen that gleam. Dark has that gleam. Taka was looking over his shoulder. Oh... great!

He only had enough time to take three steps before Dark tackled him from behind. Sprawling them both along the concrete. Krad coughed, the impact forcing his air out of his lungs. His other triumphantly sat on him, feet firmly to either side to prevent him from pushing him off. "I GOT you!" He crowed.

Krad looked up at him from under his arm, noting the empty plate held loosely in one hand. He smirked. 'Yet I still win, Niwa." He said pointedly. "You ate it all."

Dark blinked and looked at the plate. "S-so I did." A guilty expression slipped onto his features. Krad shook his head. "Guess you'll have to wait." He muttered, getting up. Krad stood as well. "Uh, so, who's the kid?" The question was whispered while they brushed off the gravel from their clothes.

Of course Dark wouldn't know Seriso's friends. "Saehara." He whispered back, checking a new hole in the sleeve of the top.

Taka was just standing there, grinning, taping the whole scene. "This is great!"

TBC

There you go, Chapter five. :3 What'd you think?

Me? I think I've ruined any ounce of respect Satoshi and Krad had. :cackles::thunder cracks in the background:

:cough: Right...um, onto the reviews!

**hittocerebattousai:** lol I think I did that to a few people. I'm reeaally sorry it took so long. At least this chapter wasn't as late, right? X3 I think it was more a combination of letters than anything else. And I wanted it to sound similar to Seriso. I'm glad you're still interested in reading this story. lol

**Lazy and Crazy:** XD lawl Life huh? That's a pretty difficult statement. What if you die? Does that mean you won't remember it then, huh? HUH? (I feel so...abandoned...) j/k I think that's what made me type that line. And leave it there. But, alas, they weren't. (I might write a special chapter of Dark and Krad for the yaoi fans and post it in its own section. But then, would it just be a whole 'nother fanfic then?) I have a livejournal now, which, so far, is going to have the same things as here, but if I do write a fanfic like that, I'll give you the link. (Even though ff dot net doesn't really check the content of the fics. XD) And lookie momma lookie! Within a year! Within TWO WEEKS no less. -- See? The caps make it more important. :grin:

**'DalisaY-17': **Here you go, next chapter. Thanks for the fave. :3

Hope everyone hangs on till the next chapter!

Dark: What's going to happen to me? I have **_BOOBS!!!_**

...Yes, yes you do. I think everyone's noticed that by now.

Dark: You're evil. :goes off to lie in a corner:

Bakura:chuckles: Serves 'im right. All the times he's laughed at me for no reason. Now I can laugh back!

Um, Baku-kun, you realised the 'for no reason' part, right?

Bakura: ...yeees...why?

You -can- laugh back _for no reason._

Bakura:scoff: I have more honor than that.

:shrug: Whatever.

Also, to anyone who is interested, I'm taking cameo requests for people who would like to have their characters show up somewhere in a chapter. :3 If you want him/her to appear, just give their name and a general description of their appearance and personality.

Cheers everyone!

-Hyper C.

Dark

Bakura


	6. Going insane

Here's chapter six. Not exactly on schedule but...it's not two years late at least.

I've decided Krad is an amazingly fun mind to get into, and I tried to pull him back to a more in character state. A little. Too much fun to kill their dignity though. So enjoy!

Chapter 6: Going insane.

Krad didn't know what he hated worse: Dark, or being in a human form for so long. He'd rather go back to the oblivion of nothingness that was their sealed artwork than stay in this hell.

Three days. For three days he'd been able to do nothing but feel bored, and annoyed. Krad did not FEEL. He hunted Dark, and tried to kill him. He did not, however, deal with the human emotions that came with being in a host body for an overextended amount of time. He was not Dark.

He was also glad his host was asleep, at the time. It really wouldn't do for his plans to be caught thinking about gleefully hunting his other. Which, he had to admit, if it weren't for the other emotions, he'd be enjoying immensly.

It was the only way he could keep himself from going crazy.

The thief, however, was soaking it in. He was -used- to the feelings he could get from being human. He'd spent years getting to know his hosts, not to mention spending occasional time as them. In fact, his whole existance in the Niwa family seemed dependant on that odd emotion called love. It was all quite sickening.

_...if his wings were attached to his shoulder blades instead of created by that stupid..._

The rabbit thing, Wiz, was no help either. Wiz liked Seirios. Wiz thought his hair was comfy. Wiz had the joy of being tossed across the room when Krad woke up to find it on his face one night. Wiz didn't like him so much afterwards.

It didn't keep it out of his hair.

_...rain of bloody feathers as I dance beneath..._

The family had stopped trying to warm up to him after the cheesecake incident. They explicitely sat Dark down and told him to stop teasing him. For some reason, they still thought it wrong that he was going around town in Sei's body. Krad didn't think they were aware that he still had access to his host's thoughts. He didn't have to guess at his actions. On the bright side, Dark got to be stuck under house arrest with him. Although he's numerously explained that it was better than being dragged shopping.

Krad didn't quite understand. He wasn't quite listening at the time either.

_...squeeze his throat until his eyes bulge and pop under the strain..._

Worst of all, their new found 'friend' had put it upon himself to come over once a day to give them this strange thing called homework. He was familiar with the concept, and Sei even knew the answers, but that didn't make him hate it any less. That -boy- brought it over.

And he Never. Stopped. Video taping them!

_...shove that annoying bloody camera up his..._

Funny, he no longer knew who he was thinking of maiming now.

He then realised he had to revise his previous thought. There were THREE things he wasn't sure of which he hated most. Dark, emotions, and that cursed camera. The brat was a close second.

"...and you know, when you first stepped into class, it was kind of amazing. Everything was quiet for about thirty seconds. They all -froze- when they saw you..."

Oh right, he was still there too.

He wearily looked up from the blank homework pages in front of him to look at Takahashi. Everyday a new set of bandages adorned his body somewhere. There were now four on his face and another six on his arms, all multicolored and patterned. The kid was clumsy as hell and he was sure the large explosion sound he'd heard a few hours previously was Taka falling down the stairs.

If he didn't know better, he'd say they were done on purpose. However, humans generally hated their own pain as a rule, so he was pretty positive that was not the case.

"...and then Ohura-san was TOTALLY hitting on you. You know, she's been asking about your whereabouts lately, wonders if you and Seriso eloped..."

Taka also had the most annoying ability to always have a subject to talk about. While it thankfully prevented Krad from having to think up his own polite topics of discussion, the noise was slowly destroying his brain through his ear drums. It was only his luck after all that the one person who liked him over Dark was, well, this kid.

If someone didn't come to distract him soon, he was going to blow something up. He didn't know what his magic would do, but he really didn't care.

"Taka-kun! Would you like some cheesecake?"

Despite the mention of the evil dessert at least once a day, Krad was beginning to like that woman.

"I'll be right down, Niwa-san." Taka called back. He stood and smiled sheepishly at Krad. "Sorry Hikari-kun. I'll be back as soon as I finish." He set the camera he'd been tinkering with on the desk and slipped out the door.

Krad sighed heavily. "Thanks for the warning." He muttered, envisioning three pikes, one for the heads of Dark, Taka, and the camera. Speaking of which...

He reached over and picked up the strange device. It was pretty light, for one, and was still on. He turned it over in his hands, staring blankly at the buttons. It looked like a very alien device. The only cameras he'd ever seen were the large reporter cameras that Satoshi had spoken to from time to time. And the security cameras, but he'd never noticed those long enough to remember what they looked like.

He gripped the electronic oddity tighter in his hands and stood, moving over to the window. It wasn't really his business and Sei was asleep. Couldn't do anything about it really. Maybe his other would know.

Krad stared at the landscape for a minute, having been bored of it on the first day, then looked up at the sky. Dark was on the roof. It had seemed a good idea earlier to leave him alone in favor of being left alone as well, but the alternative company wasn't exactly working out. He'd always felt more comfortable around the thief anyway.

_...tear his wings apart, feather by feather..._

Oh look, his thoughts came back full circle.

Dark almost didn't hear Krad as the man pulled himself over the edge off the roof and walked over to sit next to him. He was pretty engrossed in his own thoughts, after all. He did, however, feel the toe of his boot as it dug into his ribcage. Talk about a rude awakening.

The thief made a small 'eep' sound and twisted away from his other, eyes popping open to glare at him. "What was that for?" He demanded. Krad just stared at him and shifted so he was sitting comfortably. He rubbed the sore spot on his side and lay back down. "Whatever."

"Do you know how to work this?" The camera plopped into his lap heavily and Dark silently thanked the gods his host was female.

He shrugged, glancing at it and setting it next to him on the roof. "No. It's a newer model, apparently. I'm not up to date on technology yet. Can't talk to my host, remember?" He was real sour about it too. There was a moment of silence, Krad watching him, and Dark didn't even have to hear his question.

"I don't know what I'm doing here, Krad."

He was silent for a moment. Then, "You don't know what _we're_ doing here, Mousy."

Dark smiled and nodded. "That too, but I never know anything about you, so it's even." He cracked open an eye and looked over at his other half. The man wasn't looking at him, cradling the camera in his hands now, almost as if it held all the answers and he had to be delicate to get them. Even though his face never moved, his gaze shifted constantly over the distance, never looking at one place for more than a second.

Krad was always like that, when they weren't trying to kill each other. Pensive, a very curious man, even if he would never admit it. He always seemed to have all the answers, but Dark knew what he did to get them. There had been other moments of truce, in the past, back just after they were born. He would sit and watch as Krad sat for hours, reading, studying the world. He was never content with just asking people, he'd rather find the answers himself.

Dark thought it pretty neat. He found himself admiring Krad more often than not, even if only for the man's dogged attempts in getting rid of him forever. For such a dark entity he had many qualities Dark sometimes felt he lacked in himself.

He frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. Krad wasn't a bad guy, despite the trying-to-kill factor. He had his reasons...

"Is there a reason you're staring at me?" Dark jumped at the voice, focusing back at the present. Krad had stopped studying the horizon and was now staring at him, glaring heavily. The thief hadn't realised he still had his eyes open.

He shook his head, smiling. Let Krad think he was being left out of a joke. Closing his eyes again, he sighed. "I'm trying to go to sleep." He explained. When no answer came from Krad, he continued. "I can't even feel my magic. It's locked away, somewhere I can't reach. I'm hoping that I can force myself back to sleep. She, at least, deserves to be awake more than I do. I kind of thrust her out of her life."

Dark could hear Krad snort quietly, a short burst of air that meant laughter for the quiet man. "She should be grateful. She's in love with you, after all."

The sentence was lost for the moment, it going in one of Dark's ears and straight out the other. However, someone heard it.

-----

Seriso awoke into pure darkness. Well, maybe not so black. It was more of a dark purple room. Except, she could see herself perfectly, but no walls, or floor. It was almost like floating.

It terrified her.

Her body felt off, almost like she was someone else, and she couldn't feel anything beyond the 'floor' beneath her feet and this odd pulse that beat against her skin. Her eyes widened and she took a deep breath and _screamed_.

-----

Dark put a hand to his head, feeling odd. "Krad-" He started.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!??"

The thief jerked into a sitting position, eyes as wide as they could possibly go, ears ringing. Krad looked at him curiously. "What is it?" Dark didn't answer, just tipped foreward. His mind was suddenly wide open and very very loud.

He closed his eyes tightly and curled up, hands going to his head to try and settle the terrified teenager. It was a little too late he realised he was slipping off the roof.

Panicking slightly, cause he definately wasn't sure how Seriso's body would handle a near three story fall, his hands scrambled for purchase on the roof, fate against him as gravity pulled him halfway off the edge. Krad leaned foreward, arms on his knees, smirking slightly.

Dark pleaded at him with his eyes. "Aren't you going to HELP me?" He asked sharply. The other man seemed to think, then shook his head.

"Just because I'm not allowed to cause your pain doesn't mean I won't delight in it." He said calmly, looking like he should be eating a generic movie snack. Dark's luck finally caught up with him, or karma was against Krad as well, as his hand grabbed Krad's ankle the second before he slipped out of reach. "H-hey!" He cried, getting jerked as the thief slipped down until he was only holding on with his arms. "Not fair." Krad lost his seating, causing both of them to fall over the edge.

Krad hit the ground hard first, somehow having been twisted midair to land under Dark, the thief landing on him with a hard thump. Dark heard him exhale harshly at the weight, then just lay still.

Worried, he sat up, straddling his hips. "Krad?" He asked softly, aware they were now in the middle of the sidewalk, neighbors glancing curiously at them. "Are you okay?" Krad's hands twitched, reaching up to settle on Dark's waist. His eyes cracked open and Dark flinched at the open venom. Yep. He was just fine.

Krad opened his mouth to give a biting reply when a flash of light appeared from the direction of the house. They looked over at Takahashi, who was leaning out of a window, holding a cell phone. "Nice pose." He quipped. "Though, are you sure you want to be doing that sort of thing in public? I've heard it is mostly a bedroom sport."

It took them a few minutes to sort that one out, sitting there still, long enough for Taka to leave the window and come outside through the door. Alarmed, when he finally got it, Dark watched an equally shocked, and disgusted, expression fly over Krad's face a moment before he was thrown back onto his butt. He stood, smoothing the dust off his pants, glaring at his other.

Taka just grinned at them both and held out a handfull of band-aids. "Here. I've got plenty. If you prefer something with a pattern, I've got stripes, spots, rainbow..."

-----

Later that night, Dark sat alone in bed, Krad having gone to the living room to sulk while everyone slept. He held a mirror, staring at the petite, and promisingly beautiful, face peering back at him. It was a different sort of host, but the eyes were the same. Soft, intelligent Niwa eyes. Always determined, always looking back at him as if they held the answer to everything.

They didn't. They never did. The Hikari held all the answers, not the Niwa. That had been true since he was born. Yet, it didn't stop him from searching. Didn't keep him from trying to figure out why his mind closed up again without switching them. For one shining moment, he had felt it. The magic, seeping through his bloodstream like the most delicious elixir, just waiting to be called upon, to be used.

Yet, he had missed his chance. Missed the opportunity to make things right with his host. In a way, he was the reason she was in such a predicament. Now his mind was closed off again, Seriso fast asleep in the dormant power.

Dark felt tired, unable to rest.

TBC

There it was. Kind of short, but the next chapter is longer, I promise. :3

**REVIEWS:**

**Schizo and Proud**: ...it took you that long? lmao XD I stumped you! YAYE! And yes, Taka has a mosaic of bandaids on his body. ::coughcough::

**'DalisaY-17'**: And I updated AGAIN. How bout that? XD I tried to redeem Krad a little in this chapter. Hope you like it.

Well, see you again in two weeks. Please review to tell me what you think. ::smiles::

-Hyper C.


	7. Jezebel

I decided to get a head start on this chapter. It's a promising one. Thanks again to Shizo and Proud for pushing me on my way. Without her, this chapter wouldn't exist so soon. XD Actually, without her this chapter might not exist at all, so make sure to give your thanks.

I'll give you a little heads up. In this chapter you will meet Jezebel. Her speech patterns are a little odd and a lot of fun to write, but might be a bit weird to read. She has a habit of starting a sentence and changing her mind of how to say it midway. She pauses, then starts her new sentence. Just wanted to point out that she's not stuttering.

Enjoy.

Chapter 7 Jezebel

"Papa?"

"Yes, baby?"

"May I...I would like to go to the high school today."

"Eh? But...but...what about the shoot today?"

"Don't worry Papa. I'll be home in time. I would like to invite some friends."

"Okay then, baby. Invite anyone you like."

"Thank you, Papa."

-----

"I don't see why I had to go today while That Guy gets to stay at that dreadful house."

'_If that house is so dreadful, why are you complaining?_'

"Because, if I have to suffer, so does he."

Seirios sighed at his highly unwilling companion. Krad had taken to complaining the moment Aunt Riku said they had to appear at school so his father didn't have to suffer from making another half-asleep excuse for him. Krad had stated, in no uncertain terms, that Satoshi could go curl up with a jaguar for all he cared at the moment.

The Hikari teen could only sit and sigh. It wasn't bad, really, taking the back seat in his own life. Where ever he was seemed comfortable, if a bit empty. It was a warm golden color, empty to the naked eye, with no walls or floor. He could stand without getting tired, or sit in the nicest chair he'd ever had the pleasure of imagining. He didn't need to eat, or feel hungry. In fact, he didn't feel much of anything. It seemed boring, when explained, but it really wasn't.

No wonder Krad was going slowly insane. Being human seemed too complicated now that he had the chance to look on the experience with a detached eye.

"I know what you're thinking, boy. You're not staying there forever. As soon as I find out how, I am switching with you!" Krad growled. Sei smiled at him, cheekily.

_'Yes, but until then, I am going to enjoy this.'_

Krad just growled again and got off the traincar as it arrived at the top of the hill.

-----

School was absolute hell, he figured. It wasn't a method of teaching children, it was a method of torturing children. At least, torture those unlike Seirios or Satoshi, who were way too smart for their own good. Krad found many students ignored the homeroom teacher, while others played tricks on the math substitute. On the contrary, no one messed around in their language class.

Science was annoying. He was forced up to the front of the class with the annoying child from Monday. Luckily, however, she knew exactly what to say for the presentation, Krad had no good thing to say about 'bunnies' anyway, too many bad experiences, so all he had to do was stand still and try to smile.

School was hell.

Sei laughed at him, then at himself when he admitted he'd only been homeschooled all his life, instead of just a few years. He was already advanced well past the classes they were teaching in the year he was in.

Finally, the end came, and the poor man leaned against the nearest wall in relief, vowing he would _never_ do that again. The only good part of the day had been when one of the science labs exploded, sending them all outside. He took out his frustration by pulling grass.

His relief was short-lived.

At the gate of the school, a short girl with ink black hair stood, staring right at him, or through him; he couldn't tell. Krad tried to ignore her and walk past, but she sidestepped in his way. He blinked. "If you don't move in two seconds, I'm going to make you move."

_'Do you have to be so evil?'_

'Don't push it.'

She merely looked up at him. Ten seconds passed, then another ten, with the two staring at each other. Finally she spoke. "You're the gold one."

Krad jumped in shock, stepping back to a safe distance. "What are you talking about?"

"Is the purple one not in school today? He should...I was meaning to help him as well." She continued, dreamily, as if she didn't hear him.

He paused, waiting to hear more. First she knew about him, and now Dark as well? Was she just guessing or did she hold some form of magic? She didn't _feel_ like one who should know of them. Sure, she looked a bit weird: Long dyed hair, her roots were visible when one got closer; deep eyes that stared off into the distance; long jade hoop earrings; and clothes that were outdated at LEAST two decades. At least.

"Go get your...Bring him too. You will meet me...Come to my house. I can help you." She pulled out a piece of paper, with an address scrawled aross one corner. "Ask for...My name is Jezebel." With that she turned on her heel and left him standing there, feeling stupid.

He was not supposed to feel stupid!

_'She said she could help. Let's go get Dark! I'm sure we can find the house.'_ Krad toyed with the idea of leaving Dark to fend for himself, then decided he didn't want to sit through Sei complaining. Exhausted already, with the day only half gone, he returned to the house for his other half.

-----

They both KNEW the peace wouldn't last long. By the time they had gotten themselves lost Takahashi had caught up with them, wondering why 'Seirios' hadn't waited for him to get out of class. Though neither of them had retrieved his camera it was somehow once again glued to his palm, running.

"So you're heading for the Saga residence? They're running a shoot today, I heard. Keiji Saga is a famous director." He quipped, when they showed him the address.

Dark froze, staring at nothing. "Saga? You're taking me THERE?" He accused Krad darkly. The other man just crossed his arms and looked away.

"Like I was supposed to know that girl was a messenger for the crazy recorder kid."

Taka stared at them and Dark punched his other, hissing. "You're out of your act!"

Krad shrugged. "I couldn't care less." He muttered back.

The rest of the trip was made in silence. Relatively. If they could count silence as them ignoring each other while Taka talked at them in the background.

Dark was sure Krad wanted to strangle the boy even more than him, right now. It was almost enough to make him feel sorry for the man.

The house they arrived at was huge. There was even a gate they had to get cleared through first. Though the guard merely looked at them and waved them on, Dark supposed it was because the Saga family was still just as weird. They were probably the only family in the world that would never get targeted by an assassin or a thief. They were just moronic enough to have the perfect defense. Any enemy would run screaming long before they got to do what they came for.

The front door opened before they could knock, a dark, endless eye staring at them through long, wet, ink black bangs. 'Jezebel.' Dark thought, recognising her from Krad's description. She looked like the girl from that horror movie Daisuke had him sit and watch with the family. Something about a well and a dead girl. Or something like that. He was only the cling person anyway, unable to have his arms to himself for a whole hour and a half.

"Welcome." She said, voice low, almost a whisper. The door swung open further and all at once she seemed more human, if no less creepy. "Come with me." Jezebel turned on her heel and floated over the marble floor towards a far door hidden between two staircases that curled close to each other.

Quiet for once, Taka shared a look with them both and shrugged. He moved past them, into the house to follow, making sure he pointed the camera at least once at everything. Dark glared at Krad, who returned it twicefold, and they both pulled up the rear.

As they neared the now open door, they heard voices. A man, who's tone was familiar to the artistical beings, even if the voice was not, followed by a woman who's voice was sharp and bored.

"And then they kiss, and live happily ever af-"

"Seen it."

"-ter and...wait. What?"

"Seen it." She repeated, matter of fact.

There was a pause. "Where have you seen this movie!?"

"Gone with the Wind." Wasn't that a western movie? Dark wondered.

"I hate you."

"As do I to you, dear." By this time, they had gone through the door to see the two bickering adults. They sat at each end of a long table, though they didn't have to raise their voices to hear each other.

Saga, for it was definately the crazy producer who bothered Daisuke for that commercial, fumed. His light hair falling in front of his face, as if conforming to his attitude. His clothes were casual, a sweatshirt over a dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the throat and sleeves, with slighty frayed jeans covering now long legs. He looked somewhat more mature, even if he didn't sound like it.

The woman looked like Jezebel. Long graceful hair, though it was blonde, proving even more that the weird horror girl's hair was dyed, swooped up into a loose bun; thin frame, but not delicate; very expensive clothing, obsessively neat and pressed; and the most bored expression on her face, cradling a small cup of tea, or coffee, 'Or alcohol' Dark thought to himself, in small graceful hands.

"Mama. Papa." Jezebel said, adoration coloring her voice. The two looked over and Dark had to doubletake.

Who in their right mind would MARRY _Keiji Saga_!?

The director's face brightened. "Jezebel! Baby! Tell Mommy that she's being horribly cruel and unsupportive to your Papa again." He whined, jumping up to hug his daughter. The girl only stood, smiling sweetly, obviously used to the exchange.

The three at the door could only share another look, trying to keep as quiet as possible and hoping they would be forgotten. No such luck, however. Jezebel turned after being greeted by her mother as well, and swept her arm wide to indicate all three of them. "These are... Meet my friends."

The thief wondered, while being engulfed in a hug by Saga, how they gained the title of 'friend' without even introducing themselves. Krad looked practically murderous as he was hugged as well, and Takahashi somehow tumbled them both to the ground without even moving.

Saga grinned and moved to hug Dark again. "Ah! I recognise that look! You're Niwa's daughter, are you not?" Dark nodded slowly. "I knew it! Look, how would you be interested in doing a new commercial-"

Dark, hoping to find something human in Saga's daughter, gave Jezebel a pleading look.

Jezebel tilted her head. "Papa. We have something to do. The shoot...You'll call us for the shoot?" Shoot? What shoot?

Jezebel's mother nodded and stood up. "Don't worry, my dear. You and your friends will not be left out. Please, stay for dinner as well." She asked, bowing slightly to them. Dark and Taka bowed back, Krad just huffed. "Come, dear. We must discuss your...planning stages." She grabbed Saga's ear and, throwing a wink at them, which managed to look more scary than reassuring, she dragged him away from them.

Dark breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't like Saga before, he liked him even less now that he was a father. He supposed having the ability to ask someone else to help raise your child meant you missed out learning the lessons that came with it. Shame, really, but he didn't think the man ever had hope to begin with.

Jezebel tilted her head and looked at him. He blinked once, suddenly feeling as if he could fall into her eyes and get lost, like in that well. He shuddered as she finally looked away. "You need my help most of all. Funabashii." She called, so soft, yet it carried into the shadows where a tall man stood, previously unnoticed. Dark recognised him. He was older, but he still had the same bored, slightly apologetic, demeanor he had before. "You come...My room needs more light."

-----

Krad was going out of his mind. Sei had been mercifully silent since they first met Jezebel, making the random comment here and there, but nothing overly annoying. Taka had thankfully stopped talking the moment they had arrived. Yet, he quickly found out he'd rather stay outside listening to them talk at him than stay in this house any longer.

Yes, it seemed plenty normal at first, as long as you avoided all signs of life. However, once they reached the hallway Jezebel had made her room in, magic thrummed along his skin, powerful and chaotic.

So she really did see them as they were. He was curious to find out where her power came from, but he was dismayed to find he couldn't do that and run from it at the same time.

Her room wasn't scary or magical at all, despite the increased power. It was quite laughable, as if she watched every hippie/witch/fantasy movie in existence and used the experience to decorate a large mini-dungeon she called a bedroom. There were no electric lights, only dozens, possibly hundreds of candles, in various sizes, colors, and smells. Some were lit, some weren't. Oddly enough, it wasn't the smell that annoyed him. It was kind of relaxing.

The walls weren't really stone, he could tell, but it wasn't just clever paint either. There were paintings around the room, away from any flames, as well as statues, various necklaces hanging around everywhere, and a jewel that pulled at him. It took him another five minutes to even find the bed in the background gloom.

_'What is it?'_ Sei asked him, alarmed, feeling the power as well. Krad wandered carefully over to the jewel and looked down at it.

"This." He whispered, in slight awe. How did such an odd, somewhat normal human girl get her hands on such a powerful Hikari item? Dark noticed it too, for sure, probably before he did. Niwa were automatically drawn to Hikari artifacts.

Jezebel appeared at his shoulder, unexpectedly. "The Rose Compass." She whispered. "A jewel shaped like a rose that bloomed into a cross, to indicate the four gods of Chinese Legend." The candles flickered. "It aids me, allows me to see things."

Krad startled, looking down at her. This was the clearest he'd ever heard her speak. "That is how you saw me?" He inquired. She nodded and picked up the jewel. The power throbbed and he jerked back, almost pained. Magic like that was chaotic, yet it responded to her. Something was wrong in the artifact realm. First their magic died, and now the Hikari jewel responded to someone unrelated. It was unthought of.

"I saw her. Trapped, in a room of deep purple. I see him as well, in a prison of gold." Sei curiously looked around, seeing his mind in a new light. Krad frowned. She was right, after all. "I can help you, if you like."

Dark glanced around. "You will sacrifice some of your control for us?"

Jezebel smiled. "It is what is meant of me." Her gaze drifted and her expression turned dreamy again. "Sit...Please take a seat in front of me." She plopped onto a cushion, settling the jewel in front of her, the candles throwing her face into wild shadows. They glanced at each other and sat down. "Suzaku, Seiryuu, conflicting powers. Guide them. Genbu, Byakko, Open up their minds. Four Gods, sacrifice for their cause."

The candles flicked again and went out, as one. Krad could feel the power increase, activated on its own, rather than by the words. His eyes were closed, though he never remembered performing the action, and four different lights flickered on his eyelids. Bleeding into two different colors, blue and gold, bouncing off each other, he saw them merge for a fraction of a second, then the power exploded and he blacked out.

-----

Seriso's head hurt, like someone had taken a rabbit, chased it with an army of very loud vaccum cleaners, and then gave it her ear as the only method of escape. She groaned, opening her eyes to a very soft light. She was laying on something very warm and she didn't really feel like moving, but this wasn't where she last remembered she was.

She'd been in her room, then she had that dream of that purple room, then... where was she now? Seriso tilted her head up, seeing a flash of blue hair. That was familiar, at least. The arms that circled her shoulders were comforting, and protective, as Sei's used to be before he became such a jerk. Or a wannabe jerk, anyway. He was fast asleep, breathing easily.

"Bout time you...You're awake at last." The soft voice made her jump, close enough that she should have heard something from the young girl sitting near them. She was almost hauntingly beautiful in the candlelight, no older than she herself was.

"Where am I?" She asked, slightly alarmed that her voice was groggy.

"The Saga residence. Your cousin will explain everything, but it's late. Your parents might...You should probably be getting home."

"The...Saga...?" What was she doing in such a majestic place?! She was just...just...

"I am Jezebel. Here, take this." Jezebel, Saga's daughter, Seriso remembered, held out an ornate hand mirror. "It will allow you two to talk."

Seriso sat up and took it, confused. It looked like a normal hand mirror. And weren't magic mirrors cliche? "Talk? Who?" Jezebel lifted a finger to slightly curving lips and pointed. Sei groaned, starting to wake up. "Sei?" Seriso turned, confusion momentarily forgotten.

"Nhn...Krad?" Sei asked, blearily opening his eyes. He took a look at Seriso and sat up. "Ooow, my head."

Seriso was confused again. Something was sitting in her stomach wrong. "Sei, it's...it's late. We should go home."

He blinked and leaned foreward, hugging her. "My house is closest." He muttered, still half-asleep and in pain. "Father won't mind." Seriso wondered what was going on.

Jezebel stood and, after a moment, helped them up. "Funabashii will show you to the door. Please...Walk safe."

The two teens dizzily nodded, too out of it to question, and allowed themselves to be lead out of the residence. Somewhere along the way, Takahashi joined them. Neither of them complained when he just followed them to the Hikari residence. It was later than either of them thought it would be.

-----

As they walked up to the door, Sei glared blearily at a fruit basket sitting innocently on the front step. He picked it up and looked for the tag. "For dad? Who would be giving him gift baskets?" He wondered. Shrugging it off, he led the other two to the living room, comfiest couches in the universe, and moved around on autopilot, grabbing blankets and pillows so they all could crash.

The fruit basket placed on the kitchen counter, his cousin promised answers in the morning, and Taka fully death threated against taping them in their sleep, Sei finally allowed himself to rest, somehow more exhausted than he felt he should be.

-----

Seriso sat up long after her cousin and Taka fell asleep. Sneaking into the bathroom, she turned the light on, sat on the edge of the bath, and pulled out the hand mirror. Staring for a moment, she sighed. "Am I supposed to say anything?" She thought a minute. "Mirror mirror in my hand, show me the answers I demand."

She smiled, slightly embarassed. What could a mirror do?

"You know, it's just a mirror. Nothing special about it." A groggy voice answered hers. Shocked, she nearly dropped said mirror. No one was in the room.

Looking down, she noticed the mirror no longer reflected her own reflection. Her heart seemed to still and her breath caught as Dark Mousy blinked sleepily up at her, rubbing a hand through his hair.

TBC

AN: Groaaaaaaan. Longest chapter yet, I'm sure. ::sob:: I am sooo tired. But I couldn't stop writing. It waaaanted to be saaaaaaaid.

Hope you like it, Schizo. I'm writing this the same twelve hour stretch I finish the last chapter, so this should be at least two weeks later that you're reading this. Be happy. I'm trying to be on time and a little ahead now. You owe me story chapters. ::growl::

**Review Replies:**

**Schizo and Proud:** Is it possible to R&R a review? oO Krad's a fool like that, though. XD A crazy, homocidal little nerd (baby). XDDDDDDDDDD Well, short reply anyway. lmao here's the next chapter. Let us HEAR YOU THOUGHTS!! (wheel of fortune musak)

**'DalisaY-17':** Here's the next update. XD Wow, I might actually have some sort of schedule going::coughcough:: It might take awhile for the next one. Gotta get my thoughts in order.

So anyway, guys, what'd you think? Drop me a review. Suggestions, guesses at what's going on? Cameo requests? Complaints? I can use those too. XDD

Don't forget, feel free to yell at me to update faster. I need it. ::nodnod::


End file.
